


Dawl: Pierwsze światło

by Szopix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Darkness, Death, Dragons, Drama, Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Fire, Ground, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Lies, Lightning - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mystery, Nature, Snow, Trauma, Water, Wind - Freeform, light - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szopix/pseuds/Szopix
Summary: Światłość i Ciemność. Dobro i Zło. Nadzieja i Rozpacz. Życie i Śmierć. W taki schemat łatwo jest uwierzyć prawda? Cóż witaj w świecie kontrolowanym przez te kłamstwa, a w samym jego środku chłopca, który zostaje wplątany w sprawę morderstwa. Zobacz jak odnajduje on w sobie siłę by stanąć do walki przeciwko złu i podczas swojej podróży odkryć, że granica pomiędzy bohaterem a złoczyńcą jest bardzo mała.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to moja pierwsza praca więc z góry przepraszam za pewne niedoskonałości. Historia będzie publikowana również na wattpadzie do którego serdecznie zapraszam.  
Link: https://www.wattpad.com/778213053-dawl-pierwsze-%C5%9Bwiat%C5%82o-rozdzia%C5%82-1. Przepraszam za okładkę ale jest to moje profilowe zdjęcie a na razie nie wykonałem jeszcze własnej. Spróbuje ją przygotować wraz z drugim epizodem.

Ktoś coś mówił. Nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć co. Wszystko było takie zamazane, nierealne jakby świat odwrócił się do góry nogami. Nagle usłyszałem jak jakaś osoba się do mnie zwraca, a może nie do mnie? Nie wiem i tak nie miało to znaczenia. Oni byli nieprawdziwi, wszystko było fikcją, która miała na celu mnie przetestować, prawda? Przecież nie było innej opcji, ona.... ona nie mogła..... to nie ma sensu! Jeszcze nie tak dawno spędzałem z nią najlepsze chwile w moim życiu.

Więc .... dlaczego ? Czego nie dostrzegłem? Gdzie popełniłem błąd?

\- AGHHHH!- ryknąłem. Poczułem, okropny, przeszywający moją czaszkę ból, gdy nagle jedyne co mogłem dostrzec to......_** wszechogarniająca ciemność.**_


	2. Rodział 1

**Dzień, 15 Barafu rok 3235**

\- Synku wstawaj, bo spóźnisz się do szkoły!- krzyknęła mama do naszego bohatera.

Na imię było mu Dawl. Był on dość wysokim chłopcem o atletycznej budowie. Nie należał niestety do porannych ptaszków, więc wstawanie z łóżka było dla niego istną próbą charakteru. Po zwinnym ubraniu się w swoje najcieplejsze ciuchy, poszedł do łazienki umyć zęby i przygotować się do wyjścia. Tam jednak musiał zmierzyć się z największym wyzwaniem a mianowicie rozczesaniem swoich wiecznie splątanych włosów, które nie poddawały się bez walki. W końcu po wielu próbach zdecydował, że to, co udało mu się uzyskać musi na razie wystarczyć i jeszcze raz popatrzył w lustro.

\- No jak tak się pokażę, to wezmą mnie za zombie - powiedział patrząc na ciemne worki pod jego żółtymi oczami.

,,Oglądanie Pojedynków Żywiołów do tak późnej godziny mogło nie być najlepszym pomysłem. Ale przecież teraz są finały, więc nie mogłem tego przegapić!’’- pomyślał uśmiechając się na wspomnienie wczorajszej walki. Zmierzyli się w niej Muza z Yanzu. Dawl dobrze wiedział, że wynik jest raczej oczywisty. Nie na darmo przecież Yanzu władał ich państwem i był czempionem natury. Jednak walka była niesamowita! Yanzu mimo swojej potęgi miał problemy z pokonaniem czempionki lodu, która przez cały czas skupiała się na szybkich atakach i unikach. Jednak czempion natury wiedział, co robi i korzystając z dezorientacji przeciwniczki po jego ciosie zadanym mocą prądu stworzył swojego klona, który jednym celnym uderzeniem zakończył to starcie. Yanzu pochodził z bardzo bogatej i wpływowej rodziny, którą tragicznie stracił w wojnie pomiędzy światłem a ciemnością, a dokładniej w wyniku ataku Morto- użytkownika mocy śmierci. Yanzu właśnie wtedy obudził w sobie moc natury, która ocaliła życie jego i mieszkańców. Już wcześniej dzięki koligacjom sprawował jedną z najważniejszych funkcji w państwie Bomeo i bronił go przed czyhającymi niebezpieczeństwami. Jego rządy były litościwe i sprawiedliwe. Niestety osoba, którą kiedyś był przepadła, gdy został czempionem natury. Yanzu stał się agresywny, nie miał litości dla tych, którzy stawali mu na drodze i przestał słuchać opinii innych. Mimo to lud uważał go za bohatera, bo tylko czempion natury był w stanie pokonać Morto.

\- Zejdziesz w końcu, czy zaklinowałeś się tam!- krzyknął ojciec do Dawla, który natychmiast wrócił ze swojej myślowej odysei i szybko przemył oczy wodą.

\- Już idę tatusiu!- odpowiedział i zbiegł na dół.

Tata przywitał go surowym spojrzeniem.

,,Okej, chyba mam teraz większe zmartwienie niż wygląd umarlaka. Kiedy on tak na mnie patrzy swoimi czerwonymi oczami to rozumiem, dlaczego jest z zawodu ochroniarzem.’’- pomyślał Dawl.

Ojcu na imię było Ercius. W starożytnych językach imię to oznaczało ogromną odwagę i siłę. Ercius był uosobieniem obu tych cech dzięki czemu udało mu się zostać czempionem ognia. Kiedyś uczestniczył nawet w Pojedynkach Żywiołów i mimo odnoszenia sukcesów przestał brać w nich udział.

\- Jak widzę śpiący królewicz w końcu wrócił z zaświatów- powiedział, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. - Nowy rekord! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to może w końcu przestaniesz spóźniać się na lekcje.

\- I kto to mówi!- odpowiedział Dawl natychmiast tego żałując, bo oczy taty zaczęły się świecić.

\- Słuchaj mały ... - nie dokończył, bo wtedy wtrąciła się mama.

\- Normalnie jak dzieci!- krzyknęła przewracając oczami. Następnie zwróciła się do syna łagodniejszym głosem.

\- Radzę Ci się pospieszyć, bo zaraz spóźnisz się na rozpoczęcie roku, a to byłoby bardzo nierozsądne- poszła do kuchni by przygotować mu jedzenie do szkoły.

Dawl usiadł do stołu by zjeść swoje ulubione płatki śniadaniowe. Jednak przed rozpoczęciem konsumpcji zwrócił się do taty.

\- Bardzo przepraszam. Poniosło mnie- przeprosił speszonym głosem.

\- Nic się nie stało, ja też przesadziłem- powiedział ojciec z machnięciem ręką i lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.- Jak tam w ogóle, stresujesz się nową szkołą?

\- Raczej nie, mam tylko nadzieję, że spotkam fajnych ludzi, a nauczyciele nie będą za bardzo wymagający. Szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o naukę naszych żywiołów.

\- A tam, w ogóle się tym nie przejmuj. Jestem pewien, że wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle. A jak o żywiołach mówimy to, kto wczoraj wygrał finały turnieju?

\- No chyba pytać nie musisz. Oczywiście, że Yanzu ale... chwila skąd wiedziałeś, że oglądałem?

\- Chyba obaj dobrze wiemy, że zasada wczesnego chodzenia do łóżka nie jest przestrzegana- powiedział Ercius z szyderczym uśmiechem, po czym dodał.- Dzisiaj będzie mecz piłki powietrznej pomiędzy Gucionami, a Dyziami. Nagrać Ci?

\- Tak dzięki tato!

\- Nie ma problemu a teraz zasuwaj z tym śniadaniem, bo chyba nie chcemy zdenerwować mamy.

\- No z tym się mogę zgodzić- zaśmiał się Dawl, po czym zwinnym ruchem zbliżył miskę do ust i przechylił ją tak, że w kilka sekund opróżnił całą zawartość.

\- Wiesz jak tak będziesz zachowywał się przy stole to prędko dziewczyny nie znajdziesz – stwierdził ojciec nie ukrywając zawodu z zachowania swojego syna.

\- AGHHHH!- twarz Dawla stała się czerwona jak pomidor i popatrzył na podłogę zawstydzony.

Jego tata wybuchnął śmiechem, po czym powiedział:

\- Dobra leć. Powodzenia w szkole i wróć jakoś wcześnie- po czym sam wyszedł na balkon i teleportował się do pracy przy towarzyszącej temu eksplozji ognia.

Dawl zawsze był zdumiony jak to robił, jednak nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na podziwianie, bo nagle usłyszał.

\- Dawl chodź tutaj!- krzyknęła z kuchni mama.

\- Już idę!- odpowiedział i wystrzelił jak z procy.

\- Tutaj masz kilka pomidorów i kanapkę z dżemem- powiedziała wręczając mu plastikowe pudełko i dodała. - Weź też prezent dla Drasia- podając mu fiolkę wypełnioną czerwono niebieską substancją.

\- Dziękuję mamo- powiedział Dawl, po czym przytulił się na pożegnanie.

\- Nie ma, za co szkrabie- powiedziała odwzajemniając uścisk i całując go w czoło.

,,Jak zawsze jej długie włosy łaskoczą mnie w nos. Nic dziwnego, że mój tata nazywa ją nimfą’’- pomyślał Dawl z uśmiechem.

Jego mama odziedziczyła imię po swojej prababci i brzmiało ono Vesi. Tym mieniem w legendach nazwano pierwszą ośmiornicę. Vesi była wysoką kobietą o smukłej sylwetce i jasno niebieskich oczach.

\- No dobra chrabąszczu powodzenia w szkole. Wracaj wcześnie- powiedziała jeszcze raz całując go w główkę.

\- Pa mamo!- krzyknął Dawl, po czym wybiegł na balkon.

Na zewnątrz poczuł przeszywający mróz, cóż trudno się dziwić był to przecież najzimniejszy miesiąc w roku. Budynki w jego miasteczku były całkiem pokryte lodem, a patrząc w dal chłopiec dostrzegł nadciągającą burzę lodową.

,, Jakie szczęście, że tata stworzył dla mnie tą kurtkę’’- pomyślał Dawl.

Nasz bohater mieszkał w miasteczku Virden, do którego rodzice przeprowadzili się w momencie jego narodzin. Było ono raczej spokojną i małych rozmiarów okolicą, w której każdy znał każdego, więc rodzice Dawla uznali, że to idealne miejsce na wychowanie potomka.

\- Cześć słodziaku. Zobacz, co dla ciebie mam- powiedział chłopiec wyciągając rękę z przysmakiem zwierzęcia.

Draś był średniej wielkości smokiem, którego rodzice podarowali synowi na urodziny. Stworzenie tej istoty zajęło im trochę czasu, ale było to warte zachodu, bo radość Dawla wynagrodziła to w zupełności. Ciało Drasia na zewnątrz było zbudowane z twardej magmy. Na komendę właściciela na grzbiecie stworzenia powstawała mała wyrwa. Dzięki niej Dawl mógł wejść do wnętrza smoka, które było wypełnione w połowie wodą, a w drugiej połowie powietrzem. Głównym celem stworzenia tego zwierzęcia było ułatwienie Dawlowi transportu do szkoły jak i uczenie go odpowiedzialności, ale przede wszystkim ochrona chłopca w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Draś bardzo kochał swojego pana, więc perfekcyjnie spełniał swoje obowiązki.

Gdy smok zauważył, co pan trzyma w dłoni zerwał się na równe nogi i z odgłosami zadowolenia podbiegł do chłopca. Był tak szybki, że ledwo udało mu się wyhamować przed dzieckiem. Następnie zaczął wydawać z siebie odgłosy mające na celu zdopingowanie chłopca do jak najszybszego nakarmienia go.

\- Już spokojnie żarłoku!- zaśmiał się Dawl patrząc jak jego przyjaciel w ułamku sekundy wypił całą zawartość.

,,Taki niby groźny i silny, ale duszę ma miękką jak pluszowa zabawka’’- pomyślał chłopiec wpatrując się w oczy swojego przyjaciela, jedno krystalicznie niebieskie, a drugie szkarłatno czerwone.

Po tym Dawl pogłaskał smoka po jego ulubionym miejscu pod brzuchem i wszedł na grzbiet swojego przyjaciela.

\- Dobra Draś mam dla ciebie wyzwanie- kiedy jego kompan spojrzał na niego z ciekawością wyjaśnił. - Jak pewnie wiesz twój pan do punktualnych nie należy, ale dzisiaj nie mogę się spóźnić, bo będę miał mocno przekichane. Z tego powodu obiecuję Ci, że jeśli dolecisz do mojej szkoły w mniej, niż 8 minut to jeszcze dzisiaj dostaniesz ode mnie drugą porcję przysmaku zgoda?

Smok przez chwilę patrzył na Dawla takim wzrokiem, który uświadomił mu, że popełnił straszny błąd.

\- Ej tylko bez przes...- nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Draś z ogromną siłą odbił się od ziemi i poleciał z największą jak dotąd prędkością przy towarzyszącym temu odgłosom przerażenia jego pana. Leciał tak szybko, że chłopiec nie widział nic oprócz zamazanych plam symbolizujących budynki.

Smok nawet przez chwilę nie zwolnił w skutek, czego udało mu się dolecieć do szkoły w mniej niż 4 minuty. Dawl po zejściu z jego grzbietu natychmiast upadł na podłogę i przez chwilę wszystko wskazywało na to, że zwymiotuje.

,,No to już chyba lepiej by było gdybym się spóźnił’’- pomyślał z grymasem na twarzy.

Nagle chłopiec poczuł, że ktoś lekko dotyka jego czoła. Używając resztek sił podniósł wzrok, żeby zobaczyć zaniepokojone oczy Drasia. Widząc to Dawl zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu by uspokoić swojego kompana i powiedział:

\- Chyba następnym razem ustalę Ci maksymalną prędkość z jaką możesz latać- zażartował. - Pomógłbyś mi wstać?- poprosił, a jego towarzysz bez wahania schylił się tak, żeby chłopiec mógł się na nim wesprzeć.

Dawlowi po kilku próbach udało się wstać i podpierając się na Drasiu kilka razy przestąpił z nogi na nogę, by zobaczyć czy się na nich utrzyma. Następnie stanął samodzielnie i zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela:

\- Dobra, ale obietnica to obietnica, więc dzisiaj po szkolę dostaniesz swoją nagrodę- powiedział uśmiechając się na odgłosy zadowolenia smoka, po czym jeszcze raz podrapał go po brzuchu na pożegnanie. Następnie szybkim krokiem ruszył do swojej nowej szkoły.

,, Wow! No muszę zwrócić honor moim rodzicom. Ta szkoła jest naprawdę ogromna!’’- pomyślał ze zdumieniem na twarzy.

Uczelnia, do której miał chodzić posiadała bardzo dobre opinie i nazywała się Eskola. Mieściła się w ogromnym pięciopiętrowym budynku, położonym w środku miasteczka. Dla uczniów był to nie tylko krok naprzód w edukacji, ale też dopiero tutaj każdy z nich musiał odkryć żywioł, który będzie w stanie opanować.

Wnętrze szkoły wywarło na nim jeszcze większe wrażenie. Ściany były wykonane z najróżniejszych materiałów takich jak magma, woda, śnieg, lód i długo można by wymieniać. Korytarze były zapełnione nieskończenie wieloma tabliczkami pokazującymi gdzie, co jest: jedne z nich były wykonane z mocy prądu inne zbudowane z liści, a niektóre ze skał. Nie był to jednak koniec niespodzianek, ale Dawl nie miał już czasu podziwiać tych widoków, bo rozpoczęcie miało się zacząć za niecałą minutę. Z boskim przyspieszaniem pobiegł w kierunku, który pokazywała tabliczka prowadząca do auli. Gdy w końcu dobiegł na miejsce, odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że się nie spóźnił i wszedł do środka.

Pomieszczenie było wykonane z energii światła. Na szczęście nie było tam za jasno, ponieważ regulował to sufit wykonany z mocy ciemności. Po znalezieniu miejsca do siedzenia Dawl spojrzał na środek sali. Stał tam dyrektor czekający na to, aby każdy uczeń znalazł dla siebie miejsce. Kiedy tak się stało powiedział do zgromadzonych:

\- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę- w momencie, gdy zapadła całkowita cisza, ciągnął.

\- Jest mi niezmiernie miło powitać wszystkich uczniów jak i nauczycieli naszej szkoły. Chciałbym Państwu po pierwsze pogratulować dostania się do naszej placówki. Funkcjonujemy od 25 lat, a uczniowie, którzy kończą edukację u nas zawsze wychodzą z bardzo dobrymi wynikami egzaminów. Starsi koledzy wiedzą, że będzie to dla pierwszoklasistów trudny rok. Sprawdzimy nie tylko Waszą wiedzę, predyspozycje, ale też osobowość. Nie przejmujcie się tym, że nie wszyscy opanujecie swój żywioł równie szybko. Każdy z Was potrzebuje czasu po to by sięgnąć do swojej głębi i nie wolno tego przyspieszać. Życzę Wam wszystkim jak największych sukcesów. A teraz chciałabym przedstawić Państwu grono pedagogiczne i wskazać wychowawców poszczególnych klas.

Po tym dyrektor wywołał, aż 120 nauczycieli. Czterdziestu z nich było wychowawcami. Okazało się, że Dawl będzie chodził do klasy 1f a jego wychowawczynią jest Zemija Terde użytkowniczka mocy ziemi. Była ona niską kobietą o krótkich ciemnych włosach i ciemno brązowych oczach. Zaprosiła ona swoją klasę do sali 37, gdzie po szybkim przedstawieniu się i rozdaniu planu lekcji pozwoliła uczniom iść do domu.

Klasa Dawla miała jednak inne plany. Od razu po wyjściu wszyscy zgodzili się pójść do kawiarni, by już powoli zacząć się ze sobą integrować. Nasz bohater po szybkim powiadomieniu swoich rodziców o tym, że wróci trochę później i otrzymaniu na to zgody razem z kolegami poszedł szukać właściwego miejsca. Dawl po drodze ekscytował się myślą poznania nowych osób, ale też zastanawiał się nad tym, jaki obudzi w sobie żywioł.

,,Jedno jest pewne ten rok na pewno będzie niezapomniany’’- pomyślał z uśmiechem.

** _Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział jaką prawdę mają w sobie te słowa._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie pierwszego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobał. Liczę na Wasze opinie w komentarzach. Do następnego :)


	3. Rozdział 2

Plany klasy zostały jednak bardzo szybko pokrzyżowane. Spowodowane to było zamknięciem jedynej kawiarni w ich miasteczku. Na szczęście pierwszaki nie miały w zwyczaju poddawać się bez walki, więc zaczęły dyskutować, co dalej.

Pierwsza odezwała się dziewczyna o purpurowych włosach.

-No dobra czy jest tutaj osoba, która zna jakąś kawiarnię w pobliżu? -powiedziała donośnym głosem z błyskiem w pomarańczowych oczach.

Przez chwilę zapanowała grobowa cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero wyraźnie skrępowany chłopak o śnieżno białych włosach.

-Ja znam pewną kawiarnię-powiedział cichutkim głosem tak, że ledwo dało się go usłyszeć. -Będziemy jednak potrzebowali jakiegoś latającego środka transportu- dodał ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

Następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni zielone pudełko, z którego wyjął kilka nasion i flakonik z wodą. Po starannym ułożeniu nasion tak, żeby kształtem przypominały trójkąt delikatnie je podlał. W mgnieniu oka spowodowało to powstanie tratwy wykonanej z pnączy. Nie był to jednak koniec niespodzianek, bo konstrukcja była wyposażona w pięć par ogromnych skrzydeł unoszących ją w powietrzu. Całej klasie kolokwialnie mówiąc opadły szczęki.

,,Wow! No i to się nazywa efektowne rozpoczęcie roku. Jak tak wygląda pierwszy dzień to nawet nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, czego mogę się jeszcze spodziewać.’’- pomyślał podekscytowany Dawl.

-Człowieku, to jest niesamowite!- stwierdził silnie zbudowany chłopak z czerwonymi dredami. Z tym zdaniem zgodziła się cała klasa.

Białowłosy chłopak pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia rozmowy powoli podniósł wzrok i z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem popatrzył na swoich kolegów. Jego niebieskie oczy były przestraszone jak u dzikiego zwierzaka, ale chwilę później spojrzał na klasę spokojniejszym wzrokiem. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo odwrócił się do nich plecami.

-Dziękuję-powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, ukrytym przed klasą.-Nazywam to Baltsa. Będzie w stanie zabrać nas do kawiarni, ale pomieści tylko osiem osób-dokończył.

Klasa 1f składała się z 18 osób, więc łatwo było się domyślić, co to oznacza.

-Żaden problem-powiedziała dziewczyna o niebieskich, falowanych włosach i wyjęła z plecaka ogromny termos. Otworzyła go wypuszczając z niego olbrzymią falę wody unoszącą się w powietrzu. Dziewczyna wspięła się na swój środek transportu, z góry zauważyła, że oczy kolegów dosłownie wyszły z orbit, więc zanim ktoś zdążył się odezwać powiedziała:

-To jest Uhin. Dostałam ją od mamy, kiedy miałam pięć lat. Niestety zmieści się na niej maksymalnie sześć osób, więc nadal potrzebujemy przynajmniej jeszcze jednego środka transportu.

W klasie znowu nastała cisza.

,,Dobra na razie siedziałem cicho, bo chciałem zobaczyć, czym ta klasa może mnie jeszcze zaskoczyć. Teraz jednak nadszedł mój czas się wykazać.’’- pomyślał Dawl i krzyknął na całe gardło:

-Draś!

W ułamku sekundy na niebie pojawiła się ogromna sylwetka jakiejś istoty zbliżającej się w kierunku pierwszaków. Kiedy była kilka metrów od nich zobaczyli, że był to średniej wielkości smok w całości pokryty magmą. Draś wylądował przed Dawlem i od razu objął swojego pana żelaznym uściskiem. Następnie zaczął lizać go po twarzy, przy towarzyszącym temu odgłosach sprzeciwu Dawla i śmiechu całej klasy.

-Draś, przestań!- krzyknął chłopiec bezskutecznie próbując się wyrwać z objęć kompana.

Smok w końcu zmęczony całą tą zabawą, jak gdyby nigdy nic położył się na chłopcu efektywnie blokując mu drogę ucieczki jak również dopływ tlenu.

-Draś, zejdź ze mnie!- wycharczał Dawl.

Smok przez chwilę popatrzył na pana, po czym pokręcił głową. Następnie otworzył swą paszczę, z której wydobył się nagrany wcześniej głos Dawla:

,,-Dobra, ale obietnica to obietnica, więc dzisiaj po szkole dostaniesz swoją nagrodę.’’- po czym Draś wyczekująco popatrzył na chłopca.

-Nie mam teraz. Ale obiecuję, że kupię Ci jak będziemy wracać do domu zgoda?- powiedział Dawl błagalnym tonem i z wyraźną prośbą w oczach.

Draś popatrzył na niego z wahaniem, ale po chwili z cichymi odgłosami niezadowolenia zszedł z chłopca.

-Dzięki Draś.

Smok odwrócił się i zobaczył klasę, która śmiała się z rozgrywającej się przed nimi sceny. W przypływie instynktu obronnego objął ogonem Dawla i zaczął warczeć na pierwszoklasistów.

-Spokój Draś! To tylko moi koledzy-uspokajał smoka chłopiec.

W końcu Draś przestał warczeć, ale nadal patrzył na dzieci z dużą nieufnością. Wykorzystując to Dawl zwrócił się do swojej klasy:

-To mój smok Draś-powiedział speszonym głosem i z twarzą czerwoną jak pomidor, na co jego klasa jeszcze raz wybuchnęła śmiechem.

,,No normalnie lepszego pierwszego wrażenia zrobić nie mogłem. Dobra, ale teraz korzystajmy, zanim Drasiowi znowu coś głupiego wpadnie do głowy.’’- pomyślał Dawl, po czym powiedział trochę pewniejszy siebie :

-Dostałem go od rodziców na piąte urodziny. Na grzbiecie zmieszczą się maksymalnie trzy osoby, ale ma on dodatkową przestrzeń dla jeszcze jednej – i zademonstrował to dotykając specyficznego miejsca na karku smoka. Tym samym otworzył właz prowadzący do wnętrza smoka, które było wypełnione w połowie wodą a w połowie powietrzem.

Klasa podzieliła się na trzy grupy. Po jednej na każdy środek transportu. Dawl spędził sporo czasu przekonując smoka, żeby pozwolił wsiąść jego kolegom. Chłopiec w końcu przekupił go obietnicą serwowania dodatkowych przysmaków do końca tygodnia. Następnie Dawl pomógł kolegom wspiąć się na Drasia i wyjaśnił jak mają się go trzymać. Przed wejściem na swoje stanowisko, popatrzył na inne grupy by zobaczyć jak im idzie.

Osobom, które miały być transportowane na Baltsy dostanie się na konstrukcję poszło jak z płatka i już dawno unosili się w powietrzu. Jak się okazało pnącza pełniły tu funkcję pasów bezpieczeństwa.

Natomiast druga grupa miała dużo większe trudności z dostaniem się na Uhin. Na szczęście dzięki pomocy dziewczyny o niebieskich falowanych włosach w końcu im się to udało.

Gdy Dawl jeszcze raz upewnił się, że jego koledzy w prawidłowy sposób trzymają się wysuwanych ze smoka rączek wszedł do swojego stanowiska. Klasę miał prowadzić chłopak o białych włosach, więc to właśnie za nim Dawl rozkazał smokowi podążać. Podróż na szczęście nie trwała zbyt długo. Gdy Draś wydał dźwięk sygnalizujący, że jego pan może wyjść, chłopak zwinnie opuścił swoje stanowisko. To, co zobaczył było wprost oszałamiające. Kawiarnia mieściła się na ogromnym drzewie tak wysoko, że gdy popatrzył z niej w dół widać było tylko chmury. Oprócz tego zbudowano ją z mocy ziemi a na froncie budynku został wykonany napis z liści** ,,Niebiańskie Kohvik’’. **

Kawiarnia była położona w centrum miasta Chathair, powstała z inicjatywy Kape Zulaje. Była niską kobietą o smukłej sylwetce i bladej cerze. Idea prowadzenia kawiarni narodziła się w jej głowie w ostatnim roku edukacji. To właśnie wtedy ze swoim chłopakiem Kanu Mervi skosztowali najlepszej kawy w ich całym życiu. Po tym wydarzeniu Kape poprzysięgła sobie, że nie spocznie dopóki nie uda się jej stworzyć tak samo dobrego napoju. W roku 3200 wzięła ślub ze swoim chłopakiem. Pomysł prowadzenia kawiarni bardzo spodobał się jej mężowi, który szybko zaplanował, gdzie i jak ją zbudować. Kape dzięki mocy ziemi sama stworzyła cały budynek, a Kanu za pomocą mocy roślin udekorował go i stworzył ogromne drzewo, na którym miała się znajdować ich kawiarnia.

Na początku biznes nie wyglądał najlepiej. Na szczęście z czasem popularność Kohvik zaczęła rosnąć dzięki bardzo dobrym opiniom. W roku 3226 naszej parze urodziło się dziecko. Na imię dali mu Nieve. Był to raczej nieśmiały chłopak, więc rodzice byli bardzo mile zaskoczeni widząc, że nie przyszedł do kawiarni sam.

-Cześć synku, jak widzę przyprowadziłeś kolegów-przywitała go mama z ogromną radością w swoich fioletowych oczach i z życzliwym uśmiechem. Jej powiewające na wietrze pomarańczowe włosy wydawały się odbijać promienie słońca, a uśmiech na twarzy zarażał wszystkich entuzjazmem. -Proszę wejdźcie i rozgośćcie się- zwróciła się do pierwszaków, po czym poszła na zaplecze zawołać męża.

Kanu oznajmił im, że każdy może zamówić, co chce na koszt firmy (w przypadku Dawla była to szarlotka i kubek herbaty). Nareszcie klasa mogła zacząć się integrować.

,,No dobra, od kogo by tu zacząć.’’- pomyślał zagubiony Dawl stojąc na środku kawiarni. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że dziewczyna, która pokazała im Uhin wcale nie radzi sobie lepiej. Wykorzystując to podszedł do niej, ale przed rozpoczęciem rozmowy szybko się jej przyjrzał.

,,Ona, przecież wygląda jak replika młodszej wersji mojej mamy! No dobra trochę przesadzam szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o jej falowane włosy i ciemno granatowe oczy, ale ten uśmiech jest taki podobny. A to co...?’’- zawiesił się w myślach Dawl patrząc na jej dłoń. ,, Ciekawe... dobra żebym nie wyszedł na dziwaka rozpocznijmy rozmowę.’’

-Bardzo miło mi Cię poznać. Jestem Dawl-powiedział z serdecznym uśmiechem podając jej rękę na powitanie.

-Cześć jestem Akvo-odpowiedziała posyłając mu promienny uśmiech i ściskając jego dłoń.

-Jesteś fanką wyścigów Na Najszybszego Zaldi prawda?- powiedział Dawl wskazując palcem na jej dłoń.

Znajdował się na niej tatuaż konia z ogromnym napisem NNZ. Ta nazwa należy do największych wyścigów podwodnych rydwanów ku pamięci Zaldiego. W wielu legendach był on pierwszym koniem powstałym całkowicie z mocy wody, który ciągnął podwodne rydwany. To jemu przypisuje się powód powstania zjawiska deszczu, ponieważ w jednym z wyścigów rzekomo wyskoczył z taką prędkością, że poszybował aż do strefy bez grawitacji, z której nie może wrócić. A teraz, gdy Zaldi przypomina sobie o dawnych wyścigach nie może powstrzymać łez, które my uznajemy za deszcz.

-O zauważyłeś- powiedziała Akvo z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy. -Pierwszy raz widziałam te zawody, kiedy miałam pięć lat i od razu skradły mi serce.

\- Ja tak samo. Moja mama jest jedną z zawodniczek, więc często mogę ją oglądać w telewizji. Czasami pozwala mi uczestniczyć w treningach i raz mogłem się nawet przejechać.

\- I jak było?

\- Niesamowicie. Niestety po tym dostałem zakaz wchodzenia na tor- powiedział speszony.

\- Co się stało?- spytała zaniepokojona.

\- Gdy wjeżdżaliśmy na rampę za bardzo przyspieszyłem i wylecieliśmy wysoko w górę. Na szczęście byłem z mamą, więc nie skończyliśmy jak Zaldi. Niestety właścicielowi toru nie przypadł do gustu mój niezaprzeczalny talent.

\- Ciekawe, dlaczego?- powiedziała z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

\- To zagadka dla największych detektywów- stwierdził Dawl z pełną powagą.

\- Nie inaczej.

Razem wybuchnęli śmiechem i dopiero po chwili Akvo odzyskała na tyle siły by powiedzieć następne zdanie.

\- W ogóle to bardzo ciekawy zbieg okoliczności. Moja mama też jest jedną z zawodniczek.

\- Nie gadaj. Jaki jest numer jej rydwanu?

\- 73.

Dawl przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na nią z rozszerzonymi źrenicami i ,,opadniętą szczęką".

\- Coś nie tak?- spytała zaniepokojona.

W końcu Dawl pozbierał się na tyle by wykrztusić:

\- Wszystko w porządku. Tylko czy mogłabyś powtórzyć?

\- Oczywiście. Moja mama ma numer 73.

\- Czyli twoja mama nazywa się...- nie dokończył, bo wtedy w oczach Akvo coś kliknęło.

\- A o to chodzi. Tak moja mama ma na imię Auga Oberi. Jak pewnie wiesz jest czempionką wody.

\- To już rozumiem jak udało jej się wykonać Uhin. Masz bardzo utalentowaną mamę- powiedział życzliwym głosem.

\- Dzięki- odpowiedziała posyłając mu kolejny cudowny uśmiech, po czym dodała. -Twój smok też jest niesamowity. Twoi rodzice muszą być naprawdę zdolni. Stworzyli cudowną istotę! W zasadzie to jestem lekko zazdrosna, bo Uhin niestety nie ma, tak jak Draś własnego charakteru.

\- A tam. Uhin jest ekstra. Ona się przynajmniej ciebie słucha. Draś niestety nie zawsze wykonuje moje polecenia.

\- Na pewno wynika to z tego, że za wszelką cenę chce cię chronić.

\- W to nie wątpię. To ja, przecież jestem jego bankiem smakołyków- zażartował Dawl.

Akvo znowu zaczęła chichotać. Wtedy Dawl wpadł na pewien pomysł.

\- Chciałabyś się spotkać jakoś w weekend? Mogłabyś wtedy polatać na Drasiu, a ja jeśli się zgodzisz na Uhin.

\- Chętnie. To wstępnie w sobotę?

\- Ok. Zgadamy się jeszcze, tylko jaki jest twój numer Uru?

\- 5686. A Twój?

\- 8902.

\- Okej to do zobaczenia- mówiąc to podała mu dłoń na pożegnanie.

\- Do jutr...!!- nie dokończył, bo podczas podawania ręki uderzył w swój kubek z herbatą, tym samym zrzucając go ze stołu.

Heroicznie rzucił się, aby go uratować, ale tylko pogorszył sytuację, gdyż sam wylądował twarzą na podłodze. Gdy podniósł głowę był pewien, że herbata się wylała. Zaskoczył go jednak widok kubka spokojnie stojącego na ziemi. To jednak nie było najciekawsze, a fakt, że napój nie znajdował się w środku a lewitował nad nim. Dawl podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że wyciągnięta w stronę cieczy dłoń Akvo świeci się na jasno niebiesko. Gdy dziewczyna napotkała jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się i spokojnym ruchem opuściła rękę. Tym samym herbata bardzo powoli spłynęła do naczynia.

\- Uważaj następnym razem- powiedziała Akvo kręcąc głową i przewracając oczami.

Dawl nic na to nie odpowiedział tylko cały czas świdrował swoją koleżankę wzrokiem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i powiedziała:

\- Do zobaczenia Dawl- odwróciła się, by nie zobaczył, że chichocze a następnie poszła do następnej osoby z klasy.

Gdy Dawl pozbierał się mentalnie na tyle by wstać i przemyśleć spokojnie, czego przed chwilą był świadkiem, tylko jedna myśl przyszła mu do głowy:

,, Ona naprawdę jest ligę wyżej ode mnie''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W zamian za takie opóźnienie 2 epizody. Do następnego :)


	4. Rozdział 3

,,O kurcze, ile ludzi! Kiedy ja z jakimś kolegą rozmawiałem, dwa lata temu? Po prostu się skompromituję. Jak jeszcze zauważą, że moje oczy zmieniły kolor, to już w ogóle będzie powtórka z rozrywki z przedszkola. Dlaczego zawsze muszę być pośmiewiskiem klasowym? Niby na razie ci ludzie wydają mi się sympatyczni, ale błagam, kto by chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z kimś takim jak ja? Po co w ogóle z nimi przyszedłem? Mogłem powiedzieć, że nie mogę, czy coś w tym stylu, a tak to teraz tylko odwlekam nieuniknione. Powinienem już dawno przyjąć, że zawsze będę dziwakiem i przestać gonić za niemożliwym.''

Takie właśnie myśli nawiedzały głowę niskiego chłopca, gdy z oddali obserwował integrację swojej klasy. Na imię miał Nieve. Jego mama często nazywała go bałwankiem ze względu na jego zadarty nos, okrągłą twarz i cienkie śnieżnobiałe długie włosy.

Urodził się niestety z wadą genetyczną, którą odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Była to bardzo groźna choroba zwana,, Oogkleurverandering'', atakująca mózg. Powodowała u nosiciela powstawanie bardzo negatywnych myśli na temat własnego istnienia jak i świata wokół niego. Poza tym chory przez cały czas, nawet we śnie cierpiał z powodu wysokiego poziomu stresu. Skutkowało to nie tylko częstymi koszmarami, ale także powodowało zjawisko zmiany koloru oczu. Choroba ta w dalszym stadium rozwoju mogła nawet doprowadzić do zaburzenia osobowości nosiciela.

Na szczęście lekarzom udało się opracować lek, który był w stanie zatrzymać lub przynajmniej złagodzić większość z tych objawów. Niestety nie rozwiązywały one problemu zmiany koloru oczu i ledwo zauważalnie stabilizowały rozchwianą gospodarkę emocjonalną. Dodatkowo zażywanie tych leków wiązało się z silnym skutkiem ubocznym objawiającym się uszkodzeniem strun głosowych. Przez to Nieve i jego ojciec musieli cały czas chodzić z modulatorem głosu, żeby w ogóle można było ich usłyszeć. Kanu w przeciwieństwie do swojego syna poradził sobie z chorobą. Do pewnego momentu uważał zmienianie się koloru oczu za problem, jednak z czasem docenił atrakcyjność tego zjawiska. Nieve natomiast w przedszkolu z powodu swojej choroby był dręczony przez starszych kolegów, którzy traktowali go, jak prywatny worek treningowy. Mimo szybkiej reakcji ze strony placówki i wyrzucenia oprawców przykre wspomnienia nie opuściły chłopca. Od tej pory przestał spędzać czas ze swoją klasą, a jego pokój stał się jedynym miejscem, w którym czuł się bezpieczny.

,,Ostrzegałem Cię, żeby tu nie przychodzić! Przestań w końcu być taki naiwny. Jedyne, co osiągniesz to tylko więcej bólu. Przyjmij w końcu do wiadomości, że nikt Cię tutaj nie chce!''

Głos w jego głowie stawał się coraz silniejszy. Na początku choroby był to tylko lekki szept, który łatwo było ignorować. W chwili obecnej umocnił się na tyle, że był w stanie wpływać na większość decyzji Nieve. To ten głos namówił go do zaprzestania brania leków, ponieważ nie dawały one oczekiwanych przez chłopca rezultatów.

Nieve powoli kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą głośny trzask. Obrócił się i na podłodze zobaczył kubek, a przy nim chłopca, który pokazał im Drasia. Obok stała dziewczyna, która była w posiadaniu Uhin. Nieve szybko zrozumiał, że będzie trzeba poprosić mamę o dodatkowy kubek herbaty dla chłopaka o żółtych oczach, gdy nagle spostrzegł coś, co przysłowiowo "wbiło go w podłogę". Napój lewitował w powietrzu otoczony niebieską aurą. Nieve powoli podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, jak dziewczyna opuściła świecąca rękę tym samym powodując wpłynięcie cieczy do kubka. Po uratowaniu sytuacji Akvo pożegnała się z kolegą i poszła do następnej osoby z klasy.

,,Widzisz oni już potrafią używać swojej mocy a ty, co potrafisz? Siedzieć w pokoju i ubolewać nad własnym losem czekając na księżniczkę lub księcia z bajki, który zrobi wszystko za Ciebie?''- zadrwił z niego głos.

Chłopak poczuł jak w jego oczach zbierają się łzy. Te słowa mogły wydawać się okrutne i poniżające, ale Nieve zgadzał się z nimi. Kiedy czuł, że jest na skraju załamania nagle w jego głowie odezwał się sympatyczniejszy głos.

,, Nie jesteś jedyny, który nie potrafi używać swojej mocy. Przecież właśnie, dlatego poszedłeś do szkoły, by się tego nauczyć. Poza tym talent twojej koleżanki nie zaskoczył tylko i wyłącznie Ciebie. Spójrz na swojego kolegę.''

Nieve poczuł ogromny przypływ radości słysząc ten głos, ponieważ ostatni raz miał z nim do czynienia rok temu. Należał do jego wymyślonego przyjaciela Mika, który zawsze pocieszał go w najgorszych chwilach. Niestety rok temu pokłócili się i Mik przestał z nim rozmawiać. Po nagłej euforii Nieve w końcu posłuchał rady swojego przyjaciela i zobaczył, że Dawl stoi z nieobecnym wzrokiem. Skoro i on był zaskoczony talentem ich koleżanki to może...

,,Nie! Odejdź stąd! Pogódź się ze swoim losem’’

Nieve przez moment chciał się posłuchać swojej podświadomości. Przecież ten głos miał wiele racji. Dla Nieve każda przyjaźń zwykle kończyła się w momencie, gdy jego rozmówca dowiadywał się o jego chorobie, więc dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej? W końcu jednak zdecydował jeszcze raz zmierzyć się z własnym przeznaczeniem.

\- Wszystko w porządku?- spytał niepewnie.

Dawl natychmiast odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. Zobaczył wtedy, że jeden z jego kolegów patrzy na niego z niepokojem.

\- Tak- zaśmiał się nerwowo Dawl.- Zamyśliłem się tylko-powiedział i jego wzrok znów stał się nieobecny.

Przez chwilę nastała niewygodna cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero Nieve :

\- Myślisz o tej dziewczynie, prawda?- spytał.

\- Skąd wiesz?- odpowiedział zaskoczony Dawl natychmiast wracając ze swojej myślowej odyseji.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu widziałem jak upadłeś na podłogę. Nic Ci nie jest?- spytał zmartwiony.

-Wszystko w porządku, ale dziękuję za troskę-powiedział Dawl z szerokim uśmiechem.- W ogóle to bardzo przepraszam, że się jeszcze nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Dawl miło mi Cię poznać-powiedział dając mu dłoń na powitanie.

Nieve przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu uścisnął jego dłoń.

-Mi również. Mam na imię Nieve- odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.- Ale wracając do tematu naszej koleżanki, to muszę powiedzieć, że jest ona niesamowita!

\- Człowieku, żebyś wiedział! Wiesz, kim jest jej mama?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Powiesz mi?- poprosił.

\- Oczywiście jej mama jest czempionką wody.

\- Wow!- powiedział Nieve z opadniętą szczęką.

Pomiędzy kolegami znowu nastała cisza. Tym razem jednak przerwał ją Dawl, który spostrzegł coś dziwnego w wyglądzie Nieve.

-Mógłbym Cię o coś spytać?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Wydawało mi się, że jak wyszliśmy ze szkoły twoje oczy były niebieskie, a teraz są różowe. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć czy mam rację, czy po prostu jestem w błędzie i miały one taki kolor przez cały czas.

Nieve przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył smutnym wzrokiem na swojego kolegę. Przez moment chciał nawet powiedzieć mu o swojej chorobie, ale zbyt bardzo bał się jego reakcji. Wiedział, że prawda szybciej, czy później wyjdzie na jaw, jednak nie był na ten moment jeszcze gotowy.

\- Nie. Musisz być w błędzie. Od urodzenia mam różowe oczy-skłamał modląc się w duchu, żeby jego kolega się nie zorientował.

\- Sorka. Głupek ze mnie.

\- Nic nie szkodzi- powiedział szybko Nieve czując ogromną ulgę.

\- Tak w ogóle super miejscówka. Wiesz może, dlaczego twoi rodzice założyli kawiarnię?

\- Wiem tylko, że na ostatnim roku studiów pojechali do Datenroku- powiedział Nieve bardzo zadowolony zmianą tematu. - Jest to jedna z najlepszych kawiarni w kraju. Wnioskuje, że bardzo zasmakowała im tamtejsza kawa. Niestety nie wiem, jakich składników do niej użyto.

\- Pewnie hirimiki- zażartował Dawl.

Hirimiki był środkiem, który powodował ogromny przypływ hormonów szczęścia. Odpowiednio przygotowany mógł nawet spowodować u konsumenta obsesję na punkcie jakiegoś artykułu lub osoby.

Nieve uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział:

\- Możliwe.

\- Ale tak na serio, żeby tylko w dwójkę prowadzić kawiarnię. Twoi rodzice muszą być bardzo pracowici.

\- Dzięki. Ale nieprawdą jest, że pracują sami. A skoro o tym mowa chciałbyś coś do jedzenia lub picia?

Dawl przez chwile zdziwiony był nagłą zmianą tematu, ale odpowiedział:

\- Bardzo chętnie. Niech pomyślę... Jeśli nie sprawiłoby to kłopotu, poprosiłbym o kawałek makanywy.

Było to ulubione ciasto Dawla, składające się z mocy śniegu, lodu i ognia. Żeby było bardziej aromatyczne dodaje się jeszcze dwie łyżki sproszkowanych jabłek, truskawek i malin.

\- Żaden problem- odpowiedział Nieve. Po czym wyciągnął liść i powiedział do niego zamówienie.

Kilka sekund później Dawl zauważył dwie czterdziestoosobowe grupy dziwnych ludzików, które w szybkim tempie zbliżały się do nich. Ciała miały zbudowane z liści, a ich wzrost wynosił maksymalnie dwadzieścia centymetrów. Gdy w końcu dobiegły do stołu Dawl zauważył, że pierwsza i druga grupa niosła to samo zamówienie. Po starannym położeniu kawałków ciasta na stole ludziki zwróciły się do Dawla.

\- My byliśmy pierwsi, prawda?- zapytała pierwsza grupa. Miała ona na sobie czerwone szarfy, na których widniał ,,Szopixy górą!''

\- Nie kłamcie! My byliśmy szybciej. Prawda?- zwróciła się druga grupa patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem. Mieli na głowie niebieskie opaski z napisem ,, Arixonia''.

\- Eeee- wybełkotał Dawl, patrząc na Nieve z wyraźną prośbą w oczach.

\- Nazywamy ich Ekulima- powiedział Nieve rozbawiony miną swojego kolegi.

\- Pomagają nam w kuchni. Zrobiłem je dla rodziców, kiedy polecieliśmy na Ksemion. W wolnym czasie kupiłem w sklepie biologicznym kilka liści Skozy oraz łez Zaldiego i voila. Z tych składników powstały Ekulima. Moi rodzice byli tak ze mnie dumni, że pozwoli mi nie iść do szkoły przez tydzień po naszym powrocie.

\- Nic dziwnego. Ty chyba jesteś już na poziomie trzeciej klasy czy coś. Ja nawet nie wiem, co to jest Ksemion.

Nieve już chciał odpowiedzieć, ale przerwały mu Ekulima.

\- Koniec tego gadania! Kto był pierwszy?- powiedziały razem patrząc na nich twardo.

Dawl nic nie odpowiedział, więc Nieve wziął to na siebie:

\- Był remis.

Ludziki natychmiast wydały odgłosy niezadowolenia. Zaczęły się obrzucać różnymi wyzwiskami, więc Nieve dotknął tego samego liścia, którym ich przywołał. Tym samym teleportował zdenerwowane grupy tam skąd przyszły.

\- Sorki - powiedział Nieve- Zawsze się tak kłócą.

\- Żaden problem. One są super. Chętnie bym jeszcze porozmawiał, ale czasu już mało, a osób dużo. Jakbyś chciał to możemy jutro dokończyć naszą rozmowę, jeśli będziesz miał czas.

Nieve popatrzył na swojego kolegę z niedowierzaniem. Czyżby jednak była jakaś szansa na to by powstała pomiędzy nimi przyjaźń?

,, Mówiłem Ci''- powiedział Mik i chłopiec mógł przysiąc, że ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Bardzo chętnie – odpowiedział Nieve z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- To do zobaczenia - powiedział Dawl podając mu rękę.

\- Do jutra- odpowiedział Nieve ściskając rękę na pożegnanie, po czym z determinacją jak nigdy wcześniej poszedł do następnej osoby z klasy.

**Dawl**

,,Fajni Ci ludzie tutaj. Tylko nadal mnie nurtują oczy tego Nieve. Jestem prawie pewien, że były niebieskie. No i jego głos. Przecież tego chłopaka ledwo słychać. Dobra zobaczymy jutro. Teraz skupmy się na poznawaniu kolejnych osób.''- pomyślał rozglądając się po kawiarni.

,,Chyba z tym teraz pójdę porozmawiać. Szczerze mówiąc to wygląda nawet groźnie, nie dość, że jest dwa razy większy ode mnie to jego mroczna aura sprawia, że nie chciałbym mieć w nim wroga.’’- pomyślał Dawl patrząc na osobę z klasy, która znajdowała się najbliżej.

Był to chłopak o czarnych włosach ułożonych w Pompadour. Posiadał też bardzo ostre rysy twarzy, a pod jego prawym okiem znajdowała się mała blizna.

\- Cześć jestem...- nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy jego kolega powiedział:

\- Dawl Crau. Jesteś synem Erciusa Crau, który jest czempionem ognia. Twoja matka ma na imię Vesi i jest zawodniczką w NNZ. Numer jej rydwanu to 89. No i oczywiście jesteś wnukiem ostatniej osoby, która jest w stanie używać mocy światła. Coś mi umknęło?- zapytał z chytrym uśmiechem.

,,Czyżbym miał stalkera, o którym nie wiedziałem?!’’- pomyślał Dawl z trwogą patrząc w bordowe oczy swojego kolegi, które wydawały się tak głębokie, że nie widać było dna.

Dopiero po chwili chłopiec wybełkotał:

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Wszystko jest w Uru. Już w wakacje na stronie szkoły znajdowały się imiona uczniów. Bardzo lubię pierwszy dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy, więc zebranie informacji na temat naszej klasy zajęło mi tylko 7 godzin. Dlatego wiem, że mamy w klasie córkę czempionki wody i wnuka czempiona wiatru no i oczywiście ciebie synu czempiona ognia.

To było dla Dawla bardzo ciekawe. Poznał już Akvo, ale nie widział jeszcze nikogo spokrewnionego z czempionem wiatru. Popatrzył na swojego kolegę i zdecydował, że może to być bardzo cenne źródło informacji, więc spytał:

\- Mógłbyś mi pokazać tego wnuka czempiona wiatru?

\- Oczywiście- odparł chłopak, po czym się rozejrzał. W końcu odwrócił się, do Dawla i powiedział:

\- Widzisz tego chłopaka za nami o zielonych włosach- poczekał przez chwilę na potwierdzenie, po czym szepnął:

\- To on.

\- Wow!!! To naprawdę, w wakacje nie próżnowałeś.

\- Dzięki. Jakby, co jestem Morke. Miło mi Cię poznać.

\- Mnie również.

\- Oglądałeś może ,,Wynalazki Drediego''?

\- Tak- odpowiedział zaciekawiony kierunkiem, w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa.

\- Jaki jest twój ulubiony odcinek?

\- Dwieście czterdziesty szósty. To w nim był zaprezentowany dywan, który się zmienia w dom lub w latającego węgorza. Niestety ostatnio przestałem oglądać. Coś nowego się dzieje?

\- Zmienił się ostatnio prowadzący i teraz tytuł to ,,Wynalazki Deleminy''. Według mnie była to beznadziejna decyzja. Prowadząca jest nudna i często powtarzają się pomysły.

\- O to wielka szkoda. Lubiłem ten serial-powiedział z grymasem na twarzy.

\- Ja też. Najbardziej podobał mi się odcinek z latającym mostem. Próbowałem tak w domu zrobić z zabawkowym, ale coś nie pykło- zaśmiał się Morke.

\- Nie mów. Jak zareagowali rodzice na twój eksperyment?- powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem.

Morke wbił wzrok w podłogę przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadał , więc Dawl zaczął się niepokoić. Dopiero po chwili jego kolega odezwał się cichym głosem: 

\- Pewnie by się śmiali, ale nie mieszkam z rodzicami. Opiekuje się mną wujek- powiedział Morke ze smutnym spojrzeniem.

,,Nie wiem czy nie powinienem się teraz wycofać. Jeśli poruszę jakiś przykry dla niego temat może się to dla mnie źle skończyć. Jednak mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że powinienem spytać.’’- pomyślał Dawl i po chwili powiedział:

\- Co się stało?

\- Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku jak miałem dwa lata.

Dawl przez chwilę nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Dopiero po chwili pozbierał się na tyle by kontynuować rozmowę.

\- Bardzo mi przykro. Jestem pewien, że gdziekolwiek teraz się znajdują to są z ciebie bardzo dumni.

\- No tego, to nie byłbym taki pewien- powiedział Morke.

Dawl zobaczył, że w oczach jego rozmówcy powoli zbierają się łzy

\- Jak mogliby nie być. Jesteś jedną z najbardziej ogarniętych osób w naszej klasie. Dodatkowo zaczynasz karierę, jako młody wynalazca-powiedział życzliwym tonem.

\- Z tym bardziej mogę się zgodzić- zaśmiał się Morke. - Sorry za to, że zawracam ci głowę swoimi problemami.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, przecież to ja spytałem-powiedział Dawl ciesząc się, że jego kolega czuje się już lepiej.

\- Dobra to teraz pójdźmy do następnych osób, bo na razie znam tylko ciebie i dwóch kolegów z klasy, a mamy jeszcze tylko dwie godziny.

\- Racja. Jak ten czas szybko leci. Do zobaczenia.

\- Do jutra.

,,Miły ten Morke. Źle go oceniłem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie popsułem mu humoru na cały dzień. Dobra, teraz czas skorzystać z tego, czego się dowiedziałem.’’- pomyślał idąc do wnuka czempiona wiatru.

,,Groźnie to on nie wygląda. Jest jeszcze niższy ode mnie i chudy jak kościotrup. Jednak przed chwilą się nauczyłem, że pozory mylą, więc nie lekceważmy go.’’- pomyślał Dawl przed rozpoczęciem rozmowy.

\- Miło mi Cię poznać. Jestem Dawl- powiedział, po czym podał mu rękę na powitanie.

Chłopak, do którego się zwrócił przez chwilę popatrzył na jego dłoń, ale jej nie uścisnął. Zamiast tego odpowiedział krótko:

\- Bimet.

Dawl przez chwilę był nieco zmieszany postawą swojego kolegi. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

\- Coś jeszcze?- przerwał ją Bimet z widocznym znudzeniem w fioletowych skośnych oczach.

Dawl coraz bardziej wściekły nic nie odpowiedział. Popatrzył tylko na chłopaka ze złością, który zareagował odpowiadając:

\- To cześć.

Dawl przepełniony wściekłością usiadł do stołu, aby się opanować.

,,Na spokojnie. Nikt nie mówił, że wszyscy w klasie będą super. Weź głęboki oddech i kontynuuj integrację.''

W końcu uspokoił się na tyle, by podejść do kolejnej osoby. Jednak, kiedy skierował się do najbliższej koleżanki usłyszał cichy głos:

\- Naprawdę pozwalasz tak sobą pomiatać?

Dawl odwrócił się jak poparzony. Nie zobaczył jednak nikogo, więc przyjął, że po prostu się przesłyszał.

,,Ale ten głos... Wydawało mi się, że skądś go znam. Dobra, nie to jest teraz najważniejsze.''

Następną osobą, którą Dawl chciał poznać była wysoka dziewczyna o purpurowych włosach i pomarańczowych oczach.

,,Z tego, co zauważyłem wcześniej jest ona typową liderką. Na pewno warto ją mieć po swojej stronie.’’- pomyślał i bardzo życzliwym głosem powiedział:

\- Miło mi Cię poznać jestem ...

\- Głośniej mów chłopie! Używaj tego, co fabryka dała!- odpowiedziała władczym tonem.

Dawl przez chwilę zaskoczony, patrzył na swoją koleżankę.

,,Nie, no to po prostu jest jakiś żart! Wcześniej palant, a teraz to?! Dobra weź głęboki wdech.’’- pomyślał i powiedział trochę głośniej:

\- Jestem Da...

\- Jeszcze głośniej!

W końcu Dawl zdenerwowany całą sytuacją krzyknął na cały regulator (co w jego przypadku oznaczało, że słychać go było w całej kawiarni).

\- Jestem Dawl!- po czym natychmiast ręką zasłonił usta, a na twarzy pokazał mu się rumieniec rozmiaru całego Bomeo.

,,Kurcze , czemu ja zawsze na coś takiego daję się namówić! Dobrze, że ta muzyka gra tak głośno, to może nie wszyscy słyszeli.''

Jego koleżanka jednak była bardzo zadowolona z tego, co zrobił i zaczęła mu nawet klaskać.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię. Powinniśmy używać siły naszych głosów jak jeszcze jesteśmy młodzi, a nie szeptać jak jakieś staruszki. Mam na imię Geni- powiedziała podniesionym głosem.

\- Miło mi Cię poznać Geni.

\- Mnie również. Tak w ogóle, jaki jest twój ulubiony typ muzyki ?

\- Najbardziej lubię rocka. Mój ulubiony zespól to ,,Zechnor''.

\- O ja też ich uwielbiam! Super jest ich ostatni kawałek, ale bardziej lubię zespół Monkey. Ich ostatni teledysk to arcydzieło.

\- Ten z niebieskim smokiem?

\- Nie! Według mnie ten był beznadziejny. Ostatni został nagrany na Ksemion.

Na to Dawl od razu poderwał się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Właśnie, bo już raz słyszałem tę nazwę i nadal nie wiem, co oznacza. Co to jest Ksemion?

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz?- spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - To nasz szósty księżyc. Jego pojawienie się jest ogromnym wydarzeniem dla wszystkich, bo widzimy go tylko raz na 8 lat.

\- A to o to chodzi. Dzięki, że mi powiedziałaś.

-Nie ma, za co. Dobra to cześć, bo jeszcze mi połowa klasy została.

\- Do zobaczenia.

,,To na pewno była milsza konwersacja od poprzedniej. Chociaż nie wiem jak długo moje uszy będą w stanie to wytrzymać.’’- pomyślał z grymasem.

Następną osobą, którą Dawl poznał był wysoki chłopak o czerwonych dredach. Miał on niebieskie oczy, a całą jego twarz pokrywały piegi.

\- Cześć, jestem Dawl.

\- Siema Dawl. Jestem Eldur-powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym mrugnął do Dawla- Miło mi Cię poznać młodziku.

\- Młodziku? Przecież dla ciebie to też jest pierwszy rok-powiedział ze zdziwieniem na twarzy.

\- Niezupełnie. W pewnym sensie jest to dla mnie drugi rok. Po prostu powtarzam pierwszą klasę.

\- Czemu?

\- Powiedzmy, że moja więź z pewnym nauczycielem nie była najlepsza, więc zostałem przeniesiony do innej szkoły.

\- A ok-odpowiedział Dawl, gdy nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł. -To poznałeś już, jaką masz moc?- zapytał z dziką ciekawością.

\- Tak. Moją mocą jest ogień.

\- Pokazałbyś?- zapytał chłopiec ledwo kryjąc swoją ekscytację.

\- Oczywiście.

Po tym Eldur wyciągnął rękę i skierował ją w kierunku stołu i zamknął oczy. Chwilę później jego dłoń zaczęła świecić się na czerwono, a na stole powstała figurka wykonana z magmy. Była to postać pół człowieka i pół smoka.

\- To jest bohater z mojej ulubionej gry- powiedział Eldur.- Na imię ma Bartixon i od początku życia jest dotknięty klątwą, która sprawia, że jest bardzo agresywny. Szczególnie denerwuje go, gdy w jego pałacu jest bałagan. W grze musi się zmierzyć z przeciwnikiem, który cały czas zalewa jego królestwo. Bartixon uzyskuje wielki dar, który zmienił połowę jego ciała w smoka dając mu siłę potrzebną do pokonania najeźdźcy. Jak mogłeś pewnie się domyślić jest to gra typu slasher. A ty masz jakąś ulubioną grę?

\- Ja głównie gram w gry kryminalne. Moją ulubioną jest Danganronpa 97. Wcielasz się tam w jednego z uczniów elitarnej szkoły i bierzesz udział w igrzyskach śmierci. Każdy uczeń ma swój wyjątkowy talent, ale najciekawszy jest dyrektor szkoły. Jest nim czarno biały miś, który różnymi podstępnymi motywami zmusza uczniów do pozabijania siebie nawzajem.

\- Wow. Myślałem, że zakończyli tę serię. Może kiedyś zagram. Dobra, to cześć.

\- Miłej integracji.

\- Tobie również.

Dawl podszedł do niskiej dziewczyny o smukłej sylwetce. Jej różowe włosy były związane w kok.

,,Chwila, chwila a co to jest?’’- pomyślał Dawl patrząc w jej oczy.

\- Cześć jestem, Dawl.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Makani.

\- Mógłbym cię o coś spytać?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Czemu twoje oczy mają różny kolor?

\- A o to chodzi. To niebieskie to implant.

\- Co się stało?

\- Gdy byłam nad morzem upadłam na kamień i uszkodziłam tym samym swój nerw wzrokowy. Lekarze musieli usunąć moje oko i wstawili za nie implant.

\- Auć-powiedział Dawl z grymasem bólu na twarzy.

\- A tam. Gdy upadłam straciłam przytomność, więc nic nie czułam.

\- Niezbyt pocieszające. Widzisz w ogóle przez to oko?

\- No i to lepiej niż myślisz. Tak naprawdę zbiera ono informacje z całego otoczenia, więc wiem nawet, co jest za moimi plecami. Dlatego nie narzekam.

\- Wow!!! Ale i tak chyba bym wolał własne oko.

\- Kwestia gustu- powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym dodała - Do zobaczenia, Dawl.

\- Do jutra.

Po skończonej rozmowie Dawl zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu następnej osoby, gdy nagle...

-Uważaj chłopcze- ostrzegł go dziwny głos, który słyszał wcześniej.

Dawl zobaczył chłopaka zbliżającego się w jego kierunku.

,,O co chodzi? Dlaczego mam uważać? On wygląda oryginalnie, ale nie niebezpiecznie. Ten irokez na jego głowie jest super! Jednak muszę przyznać, że jest w nim coś dziwnego.’’- pomyślał Dawl.

\- W końcu Cię znalazłem. Słuchaj ziomek widziałem jak gadasz z tą dziewczyną o niebieskich włosach. Chyba Akvo się nazywa prawda?- powiedział.

\- Tak- odpowiedział powoli Dawl.

\- Okej, to mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co ona lubi, bo wiesz od przedszkola chciałem z nią zagadać, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji. To, co ziomek dałbyś mi jakąś radę, plis?- powiedział z wyraźną prośbą w oczach.

Dawl przez bardzo długi czas milczał, a dwa rodzaje myśli wędrowały po jego głowie.

,,Pomóż koledze w potrzebie. Sam przecież możesz być w takiej sytuacji. Widzisz, przecież, że mu na niej zależy.''

,,Tak na pewno już mów mu wszystko, co wiesz a później wielkie zdziwienie, że będzie wolała spędzać z nim czas. Pomóż koledze zrozumieć, że wszedł na nie swoje terytorium.''

Dawl nie był zwolennikiem żadnej z tych opcji. Nie chciał grozić chłopakowi, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał dać mu żadnych wskazówek. W końcu wpadł na pewien pomysł.

\- Znasz NNZ?

\- Nie. Ona je lubi?

\- Nie chłopaku, ona ich nie cierpi. Drwi z fanów tych zawodów, więc myślę, że to może być twoja szansa by wkraść się w jej łaski.

\- Dzięki ziomek. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to dla mnie ważne. Jestem Hozirgi. A ty?

Dawl przez chwilę chciał powiedzieć mu swoje imię, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej sekundzie i z uśmiechem powiedział:

-Bimet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuje za przeczytanie do następnego :)


	5. Rozdział 4

\- Jestem twoim dłużnikiem Bimet- powiedział Hozirgi z ogromnym uśmiechem, po czym figlarnie poklepał Dawla po barku. - Dobra to ja lecę. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki brachu- odwrócił się i poszedł szukać Akvo.

\- Poczekaj!- krzyknął za nim pełen emocji Dawl.

Hozirgi stanął jak wryty. Bardzo powoli i ze zdziwieniem na twarzy obrócił się do swojego kolegi.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Chciałem się tylko spytać czy chcesz się poczęstować?- spytał mocno speszony Dawl, po czym wyciągnął torebkę, na której widniał napis ,,Godis''. Godis były to cukierki najróżniejszych smaków takich jak na przykład lodu z truskawkami, pomarańczy czy łez Zaldiego. Hozirgi popatrzył na torebkę i był skłony poczęstować się słodyczami, w końcu nie na darmo były to jego ulubione słodycze ale w końcu odmówił:

\- Bardzo Ci dziękuję za gest, ale naprawdę nie trzeba. Uczyniłeś już mój dzień lepszym jak pomogłeś mi dowiedzieć się czegoś o Akvo, więc nie wypada mi jeszcze tobie cukierki podbierać. Smacznego życzę - powiedział z życzliwym uśmiechem i już chciał odejść, gdy znowu został zatrzymany przez Dawla, który mocno złapał go za ramię.

\- Nie, naprawdę, śmiało częstuj się- powiedział zdesperowany. - I tak wszystkich ich nie zjem, więc się tylko zmarnują- zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- No dobra skoro tak nalegasz- powiedział Hozirgi po chwili, zdziwiony determinacją swojego kolegi. Następnie wyciągnął z torebki czerwony cukierek. Po krótkim zastanowieniu się nad tym, jaki smak udało mu się wylosować szybkim ruchem wsunął cukierek do buzi by zacząć się nim delektować i wow ...

W buzi natychmiast poczuł tak ogromne ciepło, że przez chwilę bał się czy nie eksploduje. Smak co chwilę się zmieniał pomiędzy truskawką, pomarańczą, nektarem, łzami Zaldiego, ogniem z borówkami czy czekoladowymi mandarynkami. Gdy cukierek przekroczył wszelkie granice słodkości, nagle jego smak zniknął. Hozirgi na chwiejnych nogach powoli podniósł wzrok by z rozszerzonymi źrenicami popatrzyć na swojego kolegę. Na twarzy Dawla gościł triumfalny uśmiech.

\- I jak?- zapytał Dawl.

Hozirgi dopiero po chwili zdołał z siebie wykrztusić:

\- Wow. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie jadłem. Wiesz może, co to za smak?

\- Zgaduję, że udało Ci się wylosować mieszany. Szansa na to jest jak jeden do miliona, więc możesz się uważać za szczęściarza.

\- Szczęściarz... no z tym mogę się zgodzić. Dzięki typie, nie wiem jak będę w stanie Ci się odwdzięczyć za wszystko.

\- Nie musisz. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie- powiedział Dawl z życzliwym uśmiechem. Chłopiec już chciał odejść, ale nagle dodał. - I jeszcze jedno...

Hozirgi czekał przez chwilę, aby jego kolega dokończył zdanie, ale tak się nie stało, więc spytał:

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Nie nic ważnego- zaśmiał się nerwowo Dawl, po czym niepewnie dodał. - Po prostu bądź sobą. Nie musisz nikogo udawać.

\- A o to chodzi. Nie martw się, nie jestem głupi. Nie będę z nią długo gadać o tym NNZ, bo sam się na tym nie znam. Do jutra - powiedział podając mu dłoń na pożegnanie.

\- Powodzenia- powiedział Dawl. Po czym odwrócił się i poszedł przed siebie udając, że ma zamiar kontynuować integrację.

Hozirgi przez chwilę stał w miejscu i rozmyślał nad tym, co się stało.

,, Fajny typ. Dobre miałem przeczucie, że z niego równy gość. Będę mu jutro musiał jeszcze raz podziękować za informacje o Akvo''- gdy nagle w tłumie spostrzegł dziewczynę o niebieskich falowanych włosach.

,,O wilku mowa!''- pomyślał z ekscytacją i szybkim krokiem ruszył w jej stronę. W swoim rozkojarzeniu nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś go bacznie obserwował.

,,O mamo jaka ona piękna! Nie jest to jednak żadna nowość. Była to przecież najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w przedszkolu, ale teraz wyglądała przynajmniej dwa razy lepiej! Najbardziej zachwyca mnie jej promienny uśmiech, który zawsze powoduje, że chce mi się żyć! Nikt nigdy nie posłał mi takiego uśmiechu, jaki cały czas gości na jej twarzy. Moim marzeniem jest żeby tym uśmiechem mnie też kiedyś obdarowała, ale na razie powinienem dziękować losowi za szansę porozmawiania z nią. Nie ma opcji żebym to spartaczył''- pomyślał i pewnym krokiem zbliżył się do Akvo i zamiast od razu rozpocząć rozmowę nadal podziwiał jej wygląd.

,,Jak widzę jej fryzura w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Gdy byłem mały żartowałem sobie z układania się jej włosów na silnym wietrze, wyglądały one wtedy jak macki meduzy. Jest to według mnie całkiem trafne porównanie, bo jak teraz patrzę w jej oczy to wydaje mi się, że widzę w nich ocean''- stał tak zamyślony z uśmiechem na twarzy, przez co nawet nie spostrzegł, że Akvo od dłuższego czasu patrzy na niego zdziwiona.

\- Coś się stało?- zapytała.

Te słowa natychmiast wyrwały chłopaka z jego myślowej odysei, więc od razu odpowiedział.

\- Nie! Wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam zamyśliłem się tylko- wyrzucił z siebie potok słów. Po czym zaczerwienił się i wbił spojrzenie w podłogę.

,,Znakomicie zacząłeś człowieku. Chyba już bardziej skompromitować się nie mogłeś''- zaklął w duchu, po czym podniósł wzrok oczekując, że dziewczyna się z niego śmieje. Zamiast tego jedyną rzeczą, którą zobaczył na jej twarzy był ten uśmiech, za który ją tak ubóstwiał.

\- Okej nic nie szkodzi- powiedziała. - Mam na imię Akvo. Miło mi Cię poznać.

Cała pewność siebie chłopaka zdecydowała się wziąć tymczasowy urlop i nie była niestety chętna do powrotu.

,,Człowieku weź się w garść!''

\- Miło mi Cię poznać Akvo. Jestem Hozirgi- wykrztusił, po czym powoli podał jej dłoń na powitanie, którą dziewczyna z chęcią uścisnęła.

\- Znamy się skądś?- spytała nagle.

\- Co?!- zapytał ożywiony Hozirgi.

\- Wydaje mi się po prostu, że gdzieś Cię widziałam, ale nie mogę sobie teraz przypomnieć. Czekaj... chodziłeś może do Dagis?

Dagis było przedszkolem w centrum miasta Bhaile. Budynek, w którym znajdowała się placówka posiadał cztery piętra każde na dany stopień edukacji.

,,Ona mnie pamięta?! Jakim cudem, przecież nigdy z nią nie rozmawiałem i nie ma opcji, żeby zauważyła jak się jej przyglądam prawda?''- pomyślał zaniepokojony Hozirgi.

,, Jeśli ona mnie na serio pamięta no to chyba gorzej już być nie może. Przecież ja byłem takim lamusem w przedszkolu. Zawsze na przerwach siedziałem sam w kącie a jedyne osoby, które w jakimś stopniu mógłbym nazwać kolegami były albo nie do końca zdrowe psychicznie albo zostawiały mnie po krótkim czasie. Dobra trzeba coś wymyślić'' -zdecydował i już chciał odpowiedzieć koleżance, ale niestety ona go wyprzedziła.

\- Tak to ty jesteś tym chłopakiem, który zajął pierwsze miejsce w konkursie plastycznym. Muszę powiedzieć, że bardzo podobał mi się twój rysunek smoka. Nic dziwnego, że udało Ci się wygrać!

,, A to, dlatego mnie pamięta''- pomyślał z ulgą.

\- Twoje dzieło też było super- powiedział Hozirgi z życzliwym uśmiechem. - Według mnie twój rysunek wodnego konia zasługiwał na pierwsze miejsce.

\- A tam przestań- powiedziała z rumieńcem na twarzy. -Należała Ci się ta wygrana.

\- Dziękuję- wykrztusił zawstydzony, po czym nagle spostrzegł coś na jej ręce. Był to tatuaż w kształcie konia z jakimś napisem, którego niestety nie był w stanie rozszyfrować. - Jak widzę naprawdę lubisz wodne konie- stwierdził z uśmiechem wskazując na jej rękę.

\- Masz rację- powiedziała zadowolona. - A jak o tym mówimy to co myślisz o NNZ?

,,Co ma piernik do wiatraka''- pomyślał zdziwiony Hozirgi. ,,Co jest punktem wspólnym między nie lubieniem NNZ a tym koniem? Dobra zaufajmy temu chłopakowi, przecież on wie lepiej ode mnie i wyglądał na równego gościa. Tylko jak on jeszcze raz miał na imię? Br..... Bo... Ba... Co się ze mną dzieje?!''- pomyślał zestresowany. ,, Dobra nie czas na to.''

\- Szczerze nie cierpię tych zawodów. Według mnie są one bardzo dziecinne i głupie. Naprawdę nie rozumiem jak ktokolwiek mógłby je lubić- powiedział w pełni ufając informacjom zdobytym od kolegi.

Akvo przez dłuższy moment patrzyła na chłopaka smutnym wzrokiem, który natychmiast odebrał mu jakąkolwiek pewność siebie. Po chwili powiedziała:

\- Rozumiem. Szanuję twoją opinię. Cześć- odwróciła się i już chciała odejść, gdy nagle Hozirgi złapał ją za rękę.

\- Poczekaj! A ty je lubisz?

Akvo powoli odwróciła się do niego i zwinnym ruchem wyrwała się z uścisku. Pierwszy raz na jej ustach przestał gościć promienny uśmiech. Patrzyła na niego śmiercionośnym spojrzeniem. Hozirgi mógł przysiąc, że jej oczy zaczęły się świecić na jasno niebiesko. Po chwili jednak jej wzrok złagodniał i powiedziała krótko.

\- Tak. Uwielbiam te zawody. Moja mama jest zawodniczką- po czym nie dając mu szansy na wytłumaczenie się poszła przed siebie.

Hozirgi nawet nie myślał o tym żeby za nią gonić. Zamiast tego wykorzystał czas by spokojnie zebrać myśli:

,, Co tu się właśnie przed chwilą stało? Przecież powiedziałem dokładnie to, co poradził mi ten chłopak. Jestem pewien, że się nie pomyliłem z tym NNZ, więc dlaczego ona tak zareagowała. Chyba, że... Co za gówniarz!!! Czyli o to mu chodziło! Chciał mnie tylko smarkacz ośmieszyć! Oj jak go tylko dorwę to zobaczy, że zadarł z niewłaściwym typem! Dobra jak on miał na imię? Bo.. nie Bi... chyba Br. Dobra nie pamiętam, rozpoznam go po prostu. Przecież czerwone włosy widać z kilometra. Oprócz tego śnieżno białe oczy i blizna pod okiem. Bułka z masłem''- pomyślał przepełniony wściekłością, gdy nagle usłyszał głos gospodarzy:

\- Dziękujemy Wam dzieci za wizytę, ale już zamykamy kawiarnię. Życzymy Wam bezpiecznego powrotu do domu.

Hozirgi osłupiały dziko spojrzał na zegar, była 35 : 46. Inaczej mówiąc miał on już tylko dwie godziny by dotrzeć do domu i pójść spać.

,, Nie, nie, nie teraz !!! Muszę znaleźć tego drania!''- pomyślał, po czym szybko skierował się w stronę drzwi by nie pozwolić uciec swojej ofierze.

Gdy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz przywitał go przeszywający mróz no i jakże by inaczej burza lodowa, która bardzo przeszkadzała mu w zidentyfikowaniu osób.

Z tego powodu nawet nie spostrzegł, że po jego lewej stronie chłopak z karmazynowymi włosami czmychnął za kawiarnię.

**Dawl**

,,Mało brakowało"- pomyślał Dawl. ,,Przecież jakby on ode mnie nie wziął tego cukierka, to normalnie byłaby masakra. Kurczę, jaki ja jestem głupi! Po ca ja mu powiedziałem, że mam na imię Bimet. Przecież jakby on z nim już wcześniej gadał to bym się tak wkopał, że nawet sztuczki taty by nie pomogły"- pomyślał, gdy popatrzył na swoją kieszeń, w której znajdowała się torebka z rzekomymi ,,cukierkami". Były one tak naprawdę niczym innym jak jego opcją na czarną godzinę, które dostał od taty.

Wrócił myślami do 5 urodzin. Wszyscy goście poszli już do domu a jego mama pojechała do sklepu by kupić jedzenie dla Drasia. Gdy Dawl chciał już pójść do pokoju jego tata nagle złapał go za ramię i powiedział:

\- Chodź za mną- rozkazał, po czym puścił jego ramię i poszedł w kierunku balkonu, na którym znajdował się smok.

Dawl zdziwiony zachowaniem taty czym prędzej za nim podążył. Gdy doszedł do balkonu ojciec gestem ręki wskazał mu żeby usiadł na kanapie. Dawl pokornie wykonał polecenie. Ercius dopiero po dłuższej chwili rozpoczął rozmowę:

\- Jak myślisz, z jakiego powodu podarowaliśmy Ci Drasia?- spytał.

Dawl po chwilowym zastanowieniu odpowiedział:

\- Żebym miał fajnego przyjaciela w domu.

\- Dobrze – powiedział z uśmiechem tata, po czym ciągnął. -Ale to nie jest najważniejsze. Co Ci jeszcze przychodzi do głowy?

\- Żebym, był bardziej odpowiedzialny.

\- I?

\- Żeby mnie chronić.

\- Właśnie o to mi chodziło. Oczywiście, że Draś jest dla Ciebie super okazją żebyś nauczył się odpowiedzialności i może on być naprawdę fajnym przyjacielem, ale jego głównym celem jest to, że ma Cię on chronić. Jako twój ojciec powinienem Ci wbić do głowy, że nie wszystkich musisz lubić, ale szacunek jest podstawą. Jednak głupi nie jestem i wiem, że moje gadanie nic nie wskóra szczególnie, że jesteś moim synem - powiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

\- Prędzej czy później znajdziesz się w takiej sytuacji gdzie konfliktu nie da się załagodzić i pół biedy, jeśli będziesz miał wtedy ze sobą Drasia. Twój smok jest z tobą mentalnie połączony, więc gdy tylko wyczuje, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie przyleci natychmiast. Niestety czasami możesz się znaleźć w sytuacji, kiedy będziesz całkowicie sam i Draś nie będzie nic w stanie wskórać. Dlatego ważne jest żebyś był na ten moment przygotowany- dokończył, po czym z kieszeni wyciągnął torebkę z napisem ,, Lole''. Były to ulubione cukierki Dawla.

\- Wiesz, co to jest?- zapytał Ercius.

\- Cukierki?- odpowiedział zdziwiony Dawl.

\- Nie do końca- zaśmiał się jego tata. - W rzeczywistości jest to jedna z moich najlepszych sztuczek, których używam w życiu. Śmiało weź ode mnie torebkę- zachęcił syna, po czym podał mu słodycze.

Dawl niepewnie złapał torebkę w obie dłonie. Sekundę później cukierki zmieniły się w ogromną butelkę z napisem ,,Doro''.

\- Co to jest?- zapytał drżącym głosem.

\- To jest synu mój ulubiony browar- powiedział Ercius wyraźnie rozbawiony miną Dawla. - Ale tak kompletnie na serio jest to ,,Lokke''. W skrócie to zmiennokształtny środek chemiczny, który dopasowuje się do preferencji osoby, którą chcesz poczęstować. Dlatego kiedy ja trzymałem ten środek chemiczny Lokke przybrało formę twoich ulubionych cukierków a teraz, gdy ty go trzymasz jak widzisz kształt zmienił się w moje ulubione piwo. Chodzi o zachęcenie mnie do skosztowania w tym przypadku ,,napoju'', który po dostaniu się do mojego organizmu utworzyłby pomiędzy mną i tobą więź mentalną, na czas określony przez Ciebie. Oczywiście ja nie jestem świadomy tego, co się ze mną dzieje. Ty natomiast możesz użyć naszego mentalnego połączenia do na przykład częściowego nadpisania mojej pamięci. Tym samym stajesz się Aumai, czyli modyfikatorem moich wspomnień. Ja natomiast staję się Tomarem. Przykładowo załóżmy, że jestem chłopakiem, który cały czas się na tobie wyżywa za jakieś niedokończone sprawy . Normalnie miałbyś mocno przekichane przez następne kilka miesięcy lub nawet lat, ale teraz to nie będzie dla Ciebie problemem. Musisz tylko w jakiś sposób sprawić, aby skosztował Lokke i jest po sprawie. Jakieś pytania?

Dawl przez chwilę patrzył osłupiały na swojego tatę, ale w końcu spytał.

\- Czy jest możliwość trwałego usunięcia wspomnień?

\- Bardzo dobre pytanie- powiedział Ercius. - W teorii tak, ale nie będzie to z efektem natychmiastowym. Dodatkowo będziesz w stanie usunąć tylko część wspomnień. Musisz też wiedzieć, że na początku zmiana wspomnień wpływa na postrzeganie rzeczywistości Tomara. Na przykład, gdy zakodujesz w jego mózgu, że twoje włosy są czarne to przez pierwszą godzinę trwania efektu będzie tak Cię postrzegał również w rzeczywistości. Usunięcie fragmentu wspomnienia zajmuje natomiast progresywnie od 12 do 24 godzin.

\- Wow!!!- powiedział zaskoczony Dawl. - Ile razy tego używałeś?

\- Tyle, że już straciłem rachubę. Teraz jednak wydaje mi się, że będzie to dużo bardziej przydatne dla Ciebie. Naturalnie matce ani słowa, bo mogę nie dożyć jutra- zaśmiał się Ercius, po czym dodał. - Oczywiście nie są to jedyne asy w rękawie twojego staruszka. Następne jednak dostaniesz ode mnie jak będziesz starszy.

\- Dziękuję tato- powiedział Dawl i mocno przytulił swojego ojczulka.

\- Nie ma za co szkrabie. Postaraj się jednak używać tego tylko w ostateczności.

**Teraz**

,,Chyba nie o to chodziło tacie, gdy dawał mi to Lokke''- pomyślał ze smutkiem Dawl. Tak naprawdę już od momentu skłamania w sprawie Akvo chłopak czuł wyrzuty sumienia. Nie były one jednak spowodowane tylko i wyłącznie dobroduszną stroną matki, ale również buntowniczą stroną ojca, która kpiła z tchórzostwa. To dlatego Dawl spróbował zachęcić chłopaka do tego by był po prostu sobą i nie słuchał się jego rady. Hozirgi sam nie zacząłby tematu NNZ w rozmowie z Akvo, bo się na nim nie znał. Jednak zachęcony przez dziewczynę wykorzystał posiadaną informację. No i stało się, kłamstwo Dawla zebrało swoje żniwa. Nie dość, że zniszczył marzenie swojego kolegi to jeszcze skrzywdził Akvo.

,,I to z jakiego powodu? Z mojej zazdrości o Akvo i nienawiści do Bimeta. Przecież jakby Hozirgi nie wziął tego cukierka to nie dość, że mi mogłaby stać się krzywda to naraziłem jeszcze Bimeta na niebezpieczeństwo. Naprawdę nie zasługuję na takiego farta, jakiego dzisiaj mam''- pomyślał Dawl patrząc na burzę lodową. „Akurat dzisiaj jest jedyny dzień w miesiącu, w którym powstaje to zjawisko pogodowe, które uratowało mi skórę."

,,Jakim Ty jesteś tchórzem!!! Jedyne, co umiesz to uciekać od problemów! I pomyśleć, że jesteś synem czempiona ognia! Wracaj tam natychmiast, bo nie ręczę za siebie!"- krzyknął ten dziwny głos.

,, Zamknij się!"- odpowiedział mu w myślach Dawl.

Wziął głęboki oddech by się uspokoić, po czym szepnął:

\- Draś.

,, No dobrze uciekaj jak mysz z podwiniętym ogonem skoro musisz. Nie zrób sobie tylko krzywdy"- zadrwił głos, po czym nastała cisza.

Chwilę później chłopiec poczuł jak ogromne zęby delikatnie podnoszą go z ziemi i przerzucają na grzbiet smoka. Draś po przeleceniu pewnego dystansu znalazł miejsce do wylądowania zlokalizowane niedaleko domu. Następnie delikatnie zdjął chłopca ze swojego grzbietu i umieścił przed sobą. Smok popatrzył na pana ze zmartwionym spojrzeniem. Dawl był bardzo smutny, patrzył w ziemię i nic nie mówił. Draś lekko podniósł jego podbródek swoją łapą tak żeby nawiązać ze swoim panem kontakt wzrokowy. Dawl kilka razy spróbował uniknąć spojrzenia swojego przyjaciela, ale ten przycisnął swój łeb do głowy chłopca. Żeby nie spojrzeć na smoka chłopiec natychmiast zamknął oczy. Wtedy Draś ogonem owinął swojego pana w obronnym geście. Później zaczął wykonywać odgłosy by zachęcić chłopca do otworzenia oczu. Po jakimś czasie Dawl wrócił do siebie i popatrzył prosto na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Jaki ja jestem beznadziejny- powiedział po chwili czując, że w oczach mimowolnie zbierają mu się łzy.

Reakcja Drasia była natychmiastowa. Smok w sekundę objął chłopca swoimi przednimi łapami i przycisnął głowę Dawla tak żeby spoczywała ona bezpiecznie na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Draś przestań! Nie zasługuję na to- powiedział chłopiec próbując wyrwać się z uścisku swojego kompana. Chwilę później zaczął głośno szlochać.

Smok nawet przez chwilę nie zastanawiając się objął Dawla jeszcze mocniej. Następnie zaczął delikatnie masować swojego pana po plecach. Po chwili, która wydawała się trwać wieczność szlochy ucichły i Draś powoli zwolnił swój uścisk. Zerwanie kontaktu nie trwało jednak długo. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia chłopiec nagle rzucił się smokowi na szyję mocno ją ściskając.

\- Dzięki Draś- powiedział po chwili lekko łamiącym się głosem.

Smok odwzajemnił uścisk. Następnie złapał swojego pana i przerzucił go sobie na grzbiet był gotowy do odlotu w kierunku domu, gdy Dawl nagle krzyknął:

\- Draś nie w tą stronę!

Smok zdziwiony popatrzył na swojego pana, na którego twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech.

\- Chyba miałem Ci kupić twój przysmak?- zapytał Dawl.

Smok popatrzył z ekscytacją na pana i energicznie zaczął kiwać głową wydając z siebie głośne odgłosy zadowolenia. Chłopiec bardzo rozbawiony reakcją swojego kompana kilka razy pogłaskał go pod brzuchem.

-Należy Ci się za dzisiejszy dzień- powiedział z życzliwym uśmiechem.

-Niestety nie wiem czy twój bank smakołyków wytrzyma ten tydzień- zażartował Dawl, po czym mocno złapał się za wysuwane rączki.

Gdy smok był pewien, że jego pan jest już gotów do lotu, Draś mocno odbił się nogami od podłoża i powoli zaczął szybować w kierunku sklepu. Dawl podczas podróży podziwiał niecodzienne widoki.

,,Jak ja lubię ten miesiąc. Wszystko wygląda tak jakby cały nasz świat zamarzł"- pomyślał patrząc na skute lodem domy, drzewa, budynki i ogromną ścianę lodu unoszącą się na niebie. Wszystko to sprawiało wrażenie życia w ojczyźnie Świętego Mikołaja z temperaturą obniżoną o dodatkowe 20 stopni. Ojciec Dawla musiał na tą okazję stworzyć dla syna specjalną kurtkę z ognistym rdzeniem, żeby uchronić go przed zimnem.

,,Ale chyba bardziej lubię miesiąc Seneu. Niby teraz też jest fajnie, ale błagam, kto by nie wolał miesiąca własnych urodzin szczególnie, że wtedy zaczynają się wakacje!"- myślał Dawl, gdy nagle jego smok wydał dźwięk informujący o tym, że są już na miejscu. Dawl po zejściu ze smoka jeszcze raz się do niego uśmiechnął, po czym wszedł do sklepu. Zastał go tam widok znajomych półek sklepowych z przeróżnymi smakołykami dla zwierząt no i oczywiście właściciel sklepu, którego Dawl w myślach nazywał ośmiornicą z powodu jego prawej ręki, która po nieudanej operacji zamieniła się w mackę. Sprzedawcy na imię było Gurita Ken. Dawl poznał go wiele lat temu podczas zakupów z mamą, która objaśniała mu, jakie smakołyki będą dla Drasia najlepsze. Od tamtej pory pomiędzy właścicielem i chłopcem powstała mocna więź, więc Dawl mógł u sprzedawcy liczyć na spore upusty.

\- Będziesz tam tak stał? – zapytał Gurita z twardym spojrzeniem.

Dawl dobrze wiedział o tym, że to tylko gra aktorska.

\- Nie zamyśliłem się tylko- powiedział z rumieńcem na twarzy, po czym wziął z półki siedem znajomych smakołyków i podszedł do kasy.

,,Jak widzę chłop w ogóle się nie zmienił. Nadal ten sam ostry wzrok, który sprawia, że na starcie mam wrażenie, że majtki mam już do wymiany. Włosy jak u jakiegoś wampira no i góruje on nade mną przynajmniej pół metra"

\- No w to nie wątpię- burknął sprzedawca. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Nie- powiedział Dawl drżącym głosem.

,,Kurczę może ma dzisiaj gorszy dzień. Lepiej się stąd ewakuujmy''- pomyślał Dawl. Sprzedawca widząc niepokój na twarzy chłopca zareagował:

\- Dzieciaku weź na luz, przecież wiesz, że się z Tobą droczę- Gurita zaczął głośno rechotać.

,,No i jeszcze ten znajomy smród. Naprawdę ja się pytam, co ten facet je?''- pomyślał Dawl zatykając nos. Po chwili sprzedawca wziął smakołyki z rąk chłopca i chwilę mu się przyglądał.

\- Jak widzę Draś ma niezły apetyt- wydedukował.

\- Nie inaczej- zaśmiał się Dawl. - Ile płacę?- zapytał sięgając po Uru, gdy nagle został powstrzymany przez sprzedawcę.

\- Nic, nie przejmuj się tym- powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - Dzisiaj zaczynasz pierwszy rok w szkole, prawda?

Dawl kiwnął głową.

\- To traktuj to, jako prezent ode mnie.

\- Gurita...- powiedział Dawl z rozszerzonymi źrenicami. -Naprawdę nie trzeba...

\- A tam. I tak mam ich duży zapas. Miłego roku szkolnego i pozdrów rodziców.

\- Dziękuje bardzo- powiedział Dawl z uśmiechem, wziął zakupy i wyszedł ze sklepu.

Draś podbiegł do niego z taką prędkością, że nie zdążył wyhamować i obaj upadli na ziemię. Dawl rechocząc klepnął swojego przyjaciela po głowie:

\- Może chwile poczekasz, co?- zażartował, po czym wystawił dłoń, w której znajdował się przysmak. Smok w sekundę zjadł swój smakołyk i z odgłosem zadowolenia polizał chłopca po twarzy.

\- Tak mi się odwdzięczasz!- zagrzmiał Dawl próbując wytrzeć się ze śliny swojego przyjaciela.

Draś nie przejął się wzburzeniem swojego przyjaciela, zamiast tego wrzucił go na grzbiet i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wystartował.

\- Wow!- krzyknął ze strachu Dawl i natychmiast zapomniał o ślinie na twarzy.

Podróż trwała bardzo krótko. Po zejściu ze smoka Dawl jeszcze raz pogłaskał Drasia pod brzuchem na pożegnanie, po czym wszedł do domu.

W salonie już czekali na niego rodzice, którzy przytulili go na powitanie i zaczęli zasypywać gradem pytań.

\- No i jak szkoła?

\- Fajny wychowawca?

\- Gdzie byliście?

\- Jak klasa?

\- Czemu wracasz tak późno?

\- Cze...- jego mamusia nawet nie zdążyła dokończyć.

\- Mamo stop!- krzyknął Dawl i dodał już bardziej spokojnym głosem.

\- Przepraszam, że wróciłem tak późno, ale integracja się trochę przedłużyła. Ogólnie było super jednak ze szczegółami opowiem Wam jutro, bo zaraz padnę.

Jego rodzice nieco zawiedzeni tym, że będą musieli poczekać kiwnęli głowami. Dawl uśmiechnął się do nich, powiedział ,, Dobranoc'' i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Padł na łóżko i zanim jego świadomość odeszła do krainy snów pomyślał o jednym:

,,Co się stało już się nie odstanie. Teraz jedyną rzeczą, którą mogę zrobić to spróbować naprawić moje błędy. Skasuję temu chłopakowi wspomnienie naszej rozmowy żeby już nikt przeze mnie nie ucierpiał'' następnie zerwał połączenie mentalne z Hozirgi i chwilę później wkroczył do krainy snów .

_ **I pomyśleć tylko, co by było gdyby Dawl poszperał głębiej we wspomnieniach tego chłopaka. Dowiedziałby się wtedy czegoś ważnego. To mogłoby zmienić wszystko. Niestety w rzeczywistości gra już się rozpoczęła.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie. Sorka za opóźnienie. Do następnego :)


	6. Rozdział 5

-Otwórz oczy-ktoś szepnął.

Dawl nie miał jednak zamiaru wstawać, przeciągnął się tylko, a następnie jeszcze bardziej wtulił w poduszkę. Materiał był taki miękki, że na twarzy chłopca pojawił się błogi uśmiech. Wszystko wydawało się takie ciche i spokojne, jak wtedy, kiedy z rodzicami poszedł do lasu Daristan. Głowę chłopca natychmiast wypełniły wspomnienia mamy, która z zapałem przetrząsała cały teren w poszukiwaniu roślin z rodziny Fogo, ponieważ Dawl niedługo miał mieć z tego klasówkę. Tak bardzo chciała mu wszystko jak najdokładniej i szybko wytłumaczyć, że chwilami brakowało jej tchu, a jej twarz stawała się czerwona jak pomidor. Niestety jej trudy spełzły na niczym, gdyż pierworodny nie był specjalnie zainteresowany powiększaniem swojej wiedzy. Zamiast tego po znalezieniu odpowiedniego kijka zaczął się bawić z tatą w chanbarę. Na szczęście Ercius zdołał uratować sytuację wykazując się dużym sprytem i dawką kreatywnego myślenia. W pojedynku uciekał się do różnego rodzaju sztuczek, na początku nałożył na swój badyl Motokupandę- roślinę z rodziny Fogo, która po zetknięciu z jakimś przedmiotem zapalała go wiecznym ogniem. Dawl był tak zaskoczony, że natychmiast przestał walczyć i zaczął prosić tatę, żeby ten zrobił to samo z jego kijem. Ercius się zgodził, ale pod warunkiem, że syn nauczy się najpierw pięciu z piętnastu roślin, które musiał opanować do sprawdzianu. Reakcja Dawla była bezcenna. Chłopiec zrobił kwaśną minę, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i zaczął mocno tupać w ziemię. Następnie przez zaciśnięte z wściekłości zęby zaczął cedzić, że jest to rażąco niesprawiedliwe i podłe, iż musi się uczyć tak wielu nudnych i głupich rzeczy w weekend. Rodzice zaczęli chichotać, po czym tata poklepał chłopca po główce i z pełną powagą powiedział:

-Synku masz rację, na pewno są tematy ciekawsze, niż to, czego się teraz uczysz. Jednak...- zaczął z chytrym uśmieszkiem- jak widzisz te twoje ,,nudne’’ i ,,głupie’’ rzeczy czasami mogą skrywać drugie dno. Poza tym klasówka była zapowiedziana dwa tygodnie temu, więc miałeś aż nadto czasu żeby się do niej przygotować, ale wolałeś oglądać Pojedynki Żywiołów. Teraz ucz się, albo nici z płonącego kija-zakończył twardo.

Dawl jeszcze przez chwilę próbował się kłócić, jednak nie przyniosło to pożądanego efektu, więc skapitulował i poprosił mamę o pomoc w nauce. Tak bardzo zależało mu by jak najszybciej wrócić do zabawy, że już po pierwszym wykładzie zapamiętał wszystkie pięć roślin. Ercius dotrzymał słowa, ale dla bezpieczeństwa wyposażył syna w Baluti- urządzenie o rozmiarze miniaturowej kulki, które po przyczepieniu się do obiektu na komendę wytwarzało pole ochronne. Tata jeszcze dwa razy przechytrzył chłopca używając Saikikupandy i Anginkupandy- roślin należących do rodziny Fogo. Pierwsza z nich elektryzowała przedmioty, których dotknęła, a druga umożliwiała powstanie wietrznego ostrza, które po każdym udanym bloku odpychało napastnika. Tym razem Dawl miał się nauczyć wszystkich pozostałych nazw. Nie obyło się to oczywiście bez zrzędzenia, ale w końcu ciekawość wzięła górę i kilka minut później zwykła walka na kijki zmieniła się w niesamowity pojedynek z użyciem trzech żywiołów. Nawet teraz pamiętał uczucie tej dzikiej satysfakcji, kiedy perfekcyjnie udało mu się zablokować cios taty tym samym aktywując wietrzne ostrze, które wytrąciło Erciusa z równowagi. Następnie zwinnie doskoczył i zadał ostateczny cios. Jego tata popatrzył z dumą i powiedział:

-No i to rozumiem! Gratulację, jak wrócimy do domu dostajesz ode mnie biało- żółty pas w walce na kijki- zaśmiał się na widok euforii syna, który zaczął skakać i wywijać rękami do góry, a mimo to nie dosięgał tacie nawet do szyi.

-Jest jednak jeden mały problem- zaczął a na twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek.

-Co ci mówiłem o zachowywaniu czujności?- spytał, po czym rzucił się na chłopca i chwycił go w ramiona. Chwilę później zaczął go łaskotać pod podniebieniem. Śmiech Dawla roznosił się z taką siłą, że nawet drzewa wydawały się rozbawione. Kilka dni później wspólne nauki rodziców wydały owoce i Dawl zdobył maksymalną ilość punktów na teście. Od tego momentu to zwykle tata przygotowywał syna do różnych klasówek, a jego kreatywne sposoby nauczania przynosiły wymierne efekty. Przedmioty bardziej złożone zostawił żonie, ponieważ nie chciał brać na siebie takiej odpowiedzialności.

Dawl chciał dalej podróżować po krainie wspomnień, gdy nagle...

-Otwórz oczy- usłyszał ten sam głos tym razem dużo głośniejszy i stanowczy.

-Mamo jeszcze chwilę- powiedział sennym głosem i spróbował jeszcze bardziej wtulić się w poduszkę, zorientował się jednak, że ta gdzieś zniknęła. Półprzytomnie wyciągnął rękę w jej poszukiwaniu, wtedy palce chłodne jak śmierć ciasno ścisnęły go za nadgarstek.

-Powiedziałem otwórz oczy!- krzyknął głos z silnym echem.

Dawl wrzasnął ze strachu i zerwał się jak oparzony, włosy dosłownie zjeżyły mu się na karku . Serce zaczęło bić tak mocno, iż przez chwilę myślał, że eksploduje. Nie był w stanie wziąć normalnego oddechu, a w uszach mu dudniło. W panice zaczął się rozglądać wokół siebie, ale wszystko było rozmazane. Chłopiec uniósł ręce, żeby w razie, czego się bronić jednak powitała go tylko grobowa cisza. Po pierwszej fali szoku wziął głęboki wdech i wyostrzył wzrok, a następnie jeszcze raz spróbował się rozejrzeć. Nie był jednak w stanie nic dostrzec, ponieważ nie znajdowało się tam żadne źródło światła. Mimo to Dawl był pewien, że nie jest już w swoim pokoju.

,,Dobra, spokojnie to tylko sen. Za moment się obudzisz. Nie bój się, jesteś całkowicie bezpieczny.’’- pomyślał a następnie zainspirowany różnymi filmami spróbował uszczypnąć się w rękę... jednak nie poczuł nic. Dawl zobaczył rzecz, która prawie odebrała mu grunt pod nogami. _Palce jego dłoni przeszły przez ramię!_

Chłopiec znowu wydarł się ze strachu i odskoczył w tył tym samym upadając na ziemię. Coś stanęło mu w gardle a brzuch dawał jasne ostrzeżenia, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to za chwilę zwymiotuje.

-Mamusiu! Tatusiu! Błagam pomóżcie mi!- krzyknął na skraju załamania spuszczając głowę w dół. Chwilę później zaczął głośno szlochać czekając na ratunek. Ten jednak nie przyszedł. W końcu dłonią przetarł łzy i podniósł się z ziemi. Ostrożnie wykonał krok w przód i zorientował się, że jego stopy nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku. Powierzchnia, na której stał opadała i podnosiła się, kiedy się po niej przemieszczał.

,, Co to jest za miejsce?’’-pomyślał, gdy nagle usłyszał głośny tupot.

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk i wtedy zobaczył pierwsze źródło światła w tym ponurym miejscu a mianowicie jasno szkarłatne oczy.

-T...t...tato?- jęknął. Postać jednak nic nie odpowiedziała, ale powoli zaczęła iść w kierunku chłopca. Jej kroki były nienaturalnie długie jak u klaunów i wydawały dźwięk podobny do uderzenia bębna. Kiedy nieznajomy znajdował się kilkanaście metrów od niego, Dawl powoli zaczął dostrzegać potężną sylwetkę, jej twarz cały czas pozostawała niewidoczna.

-Proszę pana?- zapytał chłopiec chwiejnym głosem. Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi kontynuował. -Kim pan jest?- znowu brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji. - Czy pan wie, co to za miejsce?- kiedy Dawl był pewien, że nieznajomy znowu nie odpowie postać stanęła w miejscu kilka metrów od niego. Szkarłatne oczy wydawały się przeszywać chłopca na wylot. Po chwili, w której pierworodny Erciusa ani razu nie śmiał wziąć oddechu postać nagle zniknęła. Kiedy się odwrócił prawie dostał zawału. Virden było jedną wielką ruiną, a dookoła słychać było okrzyki przerażenia i cierpienia. Na ulicy leżały ciała zabitych, a kilka metrów dalej odbywała się bitwa pomiędzy jakimiś osobami. Jedna z nich miała widoczną przewagę i niemiłosiernie łamała obronę przeciwnika. Sylwetki walczących przemieszczały się tak szybko, że w tej postaci, dominującej mógł dostrzec tylko takie elementy wyglądu jak duże złote skrzydła i jasno żółte oczy, które były wypełnione nienawiścią i chęcią mordu. Wojownicy byli tak zajęci swoim pojedynkiem, że nie zwracali nawet uwagi na to ile osób pochłaniało to starcie. Dawl chcąc jednocześnie oddalić się od chaosu, ale też odnaleźć swoich rodziców poszedł okrężną drogą do domu. Kiedy w końcu odnalazł swoje miejsce zamieszkania ledwo zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. Dom był doszczętnie spalony a nieopodal leżały...

-Nie...-szepnął. - Nie, nie, nie!- wrzasnął i podbiegł do swoich rodziców. Wyglądali jak lalki, które ktoś porzucił na strychu. Mięli zamknięte oczy, a ich skóra była blada i pozbawiona ciepła.

-Mamusiu- jęknął i złapał ją za ramiona, a następnie lekko potrząsnął. Zero reakcji.

-Mamo błagam- tym razem jeszcze bardziej nią potrząsnął niestety z zerowym rezultatem. Próbował tak jeszcze kilka minut zanim przerzucił się na tatę. Ten jednak nawet nie drgnął.

-Nie zostawiajcie mnie tutaj. Proszę- czuł pieczenie oczu. Chwilę później wtulił głowę pomiędzy swoich rodziców i zaczął łkać. Był tak załamany, że nawet nie usłyszał za sobą kroków, gdy nagle:

-Naprawdę?- ktoś spytał, Dawl odwrócił się w kierunku głosu. Jego oczom ukazała się ta sama osoba z czerwonymi oczami. Tym razem był w stanie zobaczyć jej twarz i... oddałby wszystko, żeby nie musieć jej więcej oglądać. Wyglądała jak z jakiegoś horroru, cała była pokryta głębokimi bliznami a z ust wylewała się jakaś czarna materia.

\- Tylko przez chwilę jesteś sam i od razu wołasz rodziców?- zapytał nieznajomy z szyderczym uśmiechem i przekrzywił głowę o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni z głośnym trzaskiem. - Syn czempiona ognia, ale nie jest nawet w stanie zadbać o siebie przez kilka minut. Twój ojciec tak ciężko walczył o to żebyś mógł teraz żyć w spokojnym świecie i tak mu się odwdzięczasz? Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po tobie.

-Przestań-wycharczał Dawl.

-Jesteś porażką rozumiesz? P o r a ż k ą- powiedział kładąc nacisk na każdą literę. Nastała cisza tak jakby nieznajomy chciał dać wybrzmieć tej obeldze.- Nie uratujesz swoich rodziców. Nie zdołasz ocalić przyjaciół. Kiedy nadejdzie czas zawiedziesz...- zaczął z okrutnym uśmiechem- prawda panowie i panie?- zapytał z wzrokiem wbitym w coś, co znajdowało się za chłopcem.

Dawl odwrócił się i zobaczył, że jego rodzice wstali z ziemi. Normalnie byłby to powód do radości, ale coś było nie tak. Ich oczy były rozszerzone, wydawały się puste i nie zamykały się. Stali w miejscu jak figury woskowe, na ich ustach widniał uśmiech szaleńca i dodatkowo nienaturalnie przekrzywiali głowy.

-Tato?- spytał ze zgrozą Dawl.

-Natura- szepnął Ercius, a z jego ust wydobyła się magma.

-Co?- spytał zdumiony.

-Natura- powiedziała mama i przez jej usta wylała się woda.

Rodzice zaczęli powtarzać to słowo, za każdym razem coraz głośniej wykonując jeden krok w kierunku chłopca. Kiedy znajdowali się kilka metrów od niego cofnął się, ale napotkał opór. Za nim stali pozostali członkowie rodziny, osoby, które darzył ogromną sympatią i takie, których nawet nie miał jeszcze szansy poznać. Tak samo jak u rodziców na twarzach zgromadzonych gościł szaleńczy uśmiech. Następną wspólną cechą było mówienie jednego słowa:

Natura, natura, natura, **natura, natura, natura, _natura. _**

-Natura!- krzyknął Ercius a jego ciało zniknęło razem z pozostałymi w oślepiającej eksplozji.

Chłopiec powoli otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że nie jest już w miasteczku. Poczuł przeszywający ból głowy i upadł na kolana. Dudniło mu w uszach, zaczął słyszeć jakieś głosy. Najpierw wydawało mu się, że to on sam krzyczał jakieś imię.

,,Chwila czy to nie było...’’-nie zdążył dokończyć myśli, ponieważ ktoś ryknął:

-Nikt was tutaj nie zapraszał! Żyło nam się bez was dobrze! Czemu ja mam odpowiadać za to, że nie potrafisz opamiętać swoich rodaków?! To wszystko była twoja wina!

Dawl nie wiedział czyj to głos, jednak te słowa z jakiegoś powodu wzbudziły w nim ogromną wściekłość. Była ona tak silna, że w tym momencie nie miałby problemu z wdaniem się w bójkę. Wtedy też jedenaście różnych głosów przemówiło:

-Twój czas... **_przeminął_**.

Przed chłopcem znowu pokazał się nieznajomy z czerwonymi oczami. W sekundę zacisnął mu mocno rękę na gardle i powiedział:

-Oddaj mi kontrolę- a następnie otworzył usta, z których wylazł miniaturowy twór w kształcie przypominającym konia wykonanego z jakiejś czarnej substancji. Zwierzę zaczęło pełznąć w kierunku chłopca. Ten próbował się uwolnić, ale bezskutecznie. Powoli zaczynało brakować mu powietrza a oczy zaczęły się zamykać. Istota już chciała wejść mu przez nos, ale...

**Ciało Dawla zaczęło się świecić. **Na początku był to tylko lekki blask, jednak chwilę później stał się on tak oślepiający, że wypełnił wszystko. Grunt załamał się pod nim i chłopiec zaczął spadać w otchłań. Jedyne, co wtedy , usłyszał oprócz własnych krzyków było:

-Dawl pomóż mi! Błagam wydostań mnie stąd!

Po chwili, która wydała się dłużyć w nieskończoność uderzył w ziemię. Mimo upadku z dużej wysokości nie poczuł żadnego bólu. Wstał i pierwszy raz odkąd znalazł się w tej przestrzeni jego stopy zaczęły wydawać dźwięki. Nagle ktoś chrząknął. Obrócił się a jedyną rzeczą, jaką zobaczył były srebrne oczy. Sylwetka pozostawała niewidoczna.

-Więc nawet w osłabionym stanie masz siłę żeby się tutaj dostać- zaczął łagodnym głosem, tym samym, który tego dnia obudził Dawla ze snu. -Interesujące. Więc co sądzisz, o tym, czego przed chwilą byłeś świadkiem?- zapytał, nie dostając odpowiedzi kontynuował. -Przerażające prawda? Tyle bezsensownego cierpienia i niepotrzebnych trupów. Nikt już nie próbuje przedrzeć się przez iluzję, w której żyjecie, zamiast tego odwracacie wzrok i sami tworzycie kłamstwa tylko po to, żeby było wam łatwiej. Jednakże...-zaczął i z zaciekawieniem popatrzył na chłopca.

-Jako jeden z nielicznych dostałeś się tutaj. Twój dziadek byłby niegdyś dumny, ale on też już dawno zbłądził.

-Znasz mojego dziadka?- zaczął Dawl. Nieznajomy jednak zignorował to pytanie.

-Nie mogę powiedzieć był on naprawdę inteligentną i wytrwałą osobą. Miał ogromny potencjał, ale w końcu nie zdołał odkryć prawdy. A ty? Kogo ocalisz, a które osoby poświęcisz po to żeby kontynuować swoją ścieżkę? Czy będziesz w stanie po niej kroczyć jednocześnie nie zapominając wartości, w które wierzysz? Szczerze ci współczuję. Przyszłość, która Cię czeka nie będzie łatwa i wiele tragedii wydarzy się niezależnie od tego czy będziesz próbował im zapobiec czy też nie. Nie będziesz w stanie zupełnie zmienić drogi, po której stąpasz jednak z odpowiednim sprzętem i otwartym umysłem możesz ominąć lub ułatwić sobie przejście przez niektóre urwiska. Jestem niezmiernie ciekaw, jaką tym razem wyniesiesz z tego naukę? Życzę ci powodzenia- zakończył życzliwym tonem i zanim Dawl mógł o cokolwiek spytać miejsce, w którym się znajdowali zniknęło. 

Tym razem natychmiast zamknął oczy, zakrył uszy dłońmi, a następnie skulił się w sobie, żeby przygotować się na następny atak. Minęły dwie minuty, trzy po dziesięciu lekko się rozluźnił, ale nadal nie wycofał się z bezpiecznej pozycji. W końcu po kwadransie otworzył oczy, był w swoim łóżku. Kilka razy mrugnął żeby się upewnić czy wzrok go nie myli, ale widok pozostał ten sam. Biurko, regały zabawki, szafki wszystko znajdowało się na swoim miejscu. Na zegarku widniała godzina dwunasta.

,,Czyli jeszcze pół godziny zanim rodzice wstaną.’’- pomyślał chłopiec. Było to dla niego całkiem nowe doświadczenie, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie obudził się przed czasem, raczej na odwrót. Normalnie położyłby się spać, ale po tym, co zobaczył był pewien, że nie uda mu się zasnąć. Dawl zaczął debatować nad tym czy obudzić rodziców i powiedzieć im o koszmarze. W takich sytuacjach byli zawsze chętni do pomocy i natychmiast sprawiali, że czuł się komfortowo. Mama zwykle zaczynała mu nucić a tata przytulał go do siebie. W malutkiej duszy Dawla pojawiła się nadzieja i już zaczął wstawać, ale... przypomniał sobie słowa osoby o szkarłatnych oczach.

\- Ja... –głos mu się lekko załamał. -Ja nie jestem słaby! Potrafię sobie poradzić sam! Nie ma potrzeby ich budzić. To był tylko sen prawda? Tak... oczywiście to tylko głupi sen- zakończył niepewnie. Dłonią przetarł oczy i zorientował się, że są pełne łez.

Wiedząc, że jeśli rodzice zauważą to zaczną pytać, co się stało chłopiec po cichutku poszedł do łazienki. Kiedy spojrzał w lustro ledwo poznał się w odbiciu. Oczy miał całe przekrwione, podkrążone i wyglądały tak jakby ktoś wyssał z nich życie. Po przemyciu ich wodą wrócił do pokoju, gdzie usiadł na łóżku i czekał. W pewnym momencie powieki stały się bardzo ciężkie, jednak zmusił się, aby ich nie zamknąć, następnie wziął Lagbura- środek pobudzający dla dzieci. W pewnym stopniu pomógł chłopcu, ale i tak Dawl miał problem z utrzymaniem przytomności. Kiedy spojrzał na zegarek i zorientował się, iż minęły dwie minuty od ostatniego sprawdzania zdecydował, że musi sobie znaleźć jakiejś zajęcie. Odpalił, więc Uru by w coś pograć. Wybór padł na grę wyścigową. Naturalnie ścigał się w zawodach NNZ. Grał w nią od wielu lat, więc miał już większość rydwanów, a ulubionym był oczywiście ten o numerze 89. Po wybraniu sekcji mistrzostw pierworodny Erciusa lekko się uspokoił, ale co jakiś czas odrywał wzrok od gry, żeby upewnić się, że jest sam. Kiedy wciągnął się tak mocno, że przestał sprawdzać, co się dzieje dookoła nagle usłyszał ciche kroki. Chłopiec natychmiast wyłączył Uru i położył się w łóżku nasłuchując. Po chwili drzwi skrzypnęły a następnie ktoś zapalił światło.

-Synku wstawaj-powiedział Ercius.

Dawl użył całej siły woli żeby nie wyskoczyć z łóżka i przytulić się do taty. Zamiast tego z trudem zignorował te słowa i trzymał oczy szczelnie zamknięte.

-Dawl wstawaj- powiedział głośniej Ercius.

Tym razem nie wytrzymał i sennym wzrokiem popatrzył na tatę.

-Wow. Tego się nie spodziewałem śpiący królewiczu- stwierdził z szyderczym uśmiechem. -Moje gratulacje. Możliwie, że się pomyliłem, co do spóźnień do szkoły- zachichotał widząc minę syna, którą błędnie zinterpretował, jako zmęczenie. -Dobra, ale teraz koniec żartów. Ubieraj się szybko i błagam nie zaśnij w trakcie- zaśmiał się, a następnie opuścił pokój.

Chłopiec powoli wypuścił wdech, który trzymał od początku monologu Erciusa. Kiedy zobaczył oczy taty, które miały swoją naturalną barwę i widocznie tętniły życiem jednocześnie poczuł ogromną ulgę i strach, ponieważ pamiętał jak wyglądały one dosłownie godzinę temu. W końcu wyrzucił te wspomnienia z pamięci i zaczął się ubierać. Mimo Lagbura jego ruchy były ślamazarne i nieprecyzyjne, więc proces zajął dużo dłużej niż zwykle. Następnie kontynuując swoją codzienną rutynę poszedł do łazienki, umył zęby, rozczesał włosy i jeszcze raz przemył oczy, które nie wyglądały już tak obco jak poprzednio. Następnie zszedł na dół gdzie przy stole czekali już na niego rodzice. Na ich twarzach gościły uśmiechy a Dawl poczuł dziwne uczucie w brzuchu.

-Jak się spało chrabąszczu? Tata powiedział, że obudziłeś się już po drugiej próbie, więc muszę spytać skąd taka zmiana?- spytała mama.

,,Oczywiście, że się zorientowała. Jakżeby inaczej, przecież tata musiał być powód żeby nazwać ją najlepszym detektywem.’’- pomyślał z grymasem na twarzy przygotowując odpowiedź, ale Ercius go uprzedził:

-Pewnie jakaś dziewczyna mu się spodobała i myślał o niej przez połowę nocy. Tłumaczyłoby to, dlaczego jest taki zaspany, ale mimo wszystko rwie się do szkoły-zakończył z chytrym uśmieszkiem a Dawl oblał się rumieńcem.

-No i dlaczego się tyle dzisiaj przygotowywał do wyjścia- dodała niewinnie mama.

-Pewnie, dlatego też nie chciał nam nic wczoraj mówić o klasie. Bał się wydać, więc wolał to wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć, aby zdecydować, co będzie nam chciał powiedzieć- wydedukował Ercius czekając na reakcję chłopca.

-Cóż mamy rację synku?- spytała słodziutkim głosem mama a Dawl spiekł raczka i wzrok skierował w podłogę.

Rodzice zaczęli rechotać i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogli przestać, co poskutkowało tym, że zabrakło im powietrza. W końcu wzięli głęboki oddech i przetarli załzawione oczy.

-No to synku opowiadaj. Ładna jest?- spytał Ercius otrzymując kuksańca od mamy. Popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, a ona kręcąc głową powiedziała:

-Daj mu chwilę wytchnienia, bo nam tu zaraz szkrab zejdzie- powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym dodała chytrze. -Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Na razie zaczniemy na spokojnie. Więc jak klasa?

Dawl był mega wdzięczny za zmianę tematu, bo bał się, że już długo nie wytrzyma. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później wrócą do tej kwestii, ale w tym momencie czuł się ocalony.

-Klasa jest super! Nie miałem niestety wczoraj dość czasu, żeby wszystkich poznać, ale było niesamowicie. Dwie osoby potrafią już nawet używać swojej mocy!

-Jakie to są osoby?- zapytał zszokowany Ercius.

-Pierwszy to chłopak, który powtarza pierwszą klasę i został przeniesiony do naszej szkoły. Zgadnijcie, kim jest druga osoba.

Rodzice wytężyli swoje umysły, ale nie to nic nie dało. W końcu mama spytała:

-Nie mamy pojęcia skarbie. Dasz nam jakąś podpowiedź?

-Pewnie! Mama tej osoby jest twoją nemezis.

-Augi?- spytała zszokowana.

-Tak! Kiedy wczoraj rozmawiałem z jej córką prawie rozbiłem kubek z herbatą, ale Akvo używając mocy uratowała sytuację.

-Bardzo ładne imię- powiedziała po chwili mama. - Nie dziwię się, że to zdolna dziewczyna w końcu ma niesamowitą mamę- powiedziała Vesi patrząc na męża. Mimo, że głos miała spokojny w jej oczach pojawiły się emocje, których nie potrafił rozpoznać.

Nastała niepokojąca cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero Dawl:

-Coś nie tak?- zapytał zmartwiony.

-Wszystko w porządku kochanie. Po prostu nie wiedzieliśmy, że Augi ma córkę. Musiało nam to umknąć- powiedziała Vesi niepewnie spoglądając z ukosa na męża.

-Zadzwonię dzisiaj do niej- powiedział tata, po czym zmienił temat. -Dobra a teraz jedz synku, bo zaraz całe twoje poświęcenie pójdzie na marne i spóźnisz się do szkoły- stwierdził z życzliwym uśmiechem, po czym poszedł na balkon i teleportował się do pracy.

Dawl przez chwilę był zdziwiony przebiegiem rozmowy, ale w końcu zdecydował się o tym nie myśleć. W mgnieniu oka zjadł śniadanie, przytulił się do mamy na pożegnanie a następnie wyszedł na balkon, gdzie ze snu obudził się Draś.

-Witaj pimpku rimpku- powiedział chłopiec z uśmiechem i wyciągnął dłoń z przysmakiem.

Smok jak zwykle zareagował wybuchem euforii rzucając się na pana. Jednym chłapnięciem szczęki zjadł smakołyk, a następnie w podziękowaniu zaczął lizać chłopca po twarzy.

,,Dzień, jak co dzień’’- pomyślał nie kryjąc obrzydzenia na twarzy.

Po chwili smok przestał i zaczął bacznie przyglądać się chłopcu. Oczy Drasia nagle wydawały się bardzo zmartwione i łbem zaczął lekko dotykać podbródka pana widocznie czegoś oczekując. Dawl nie rozumiał, o co chodzi, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie słowa taty ,,twój smok jest z tobą mentalnie połączony’’. Zwierzę zaczęło wydawać dźwięki, które miały zachęcić pana do zwierzenia się.

-Draś zejdź ze mnie-powiedział, ale ten pokręcił głową. Chłopiec westchnął i kontynuował. -Draś proszę, bo zaraz spóźnię się do szkoły- smok nie reagował.

-Powiem ci jak wrócę zgoda?

Zwierzę świdrowało pana wzrokiem jednak po chwili Draś niechętnie przytaknął i przerzucił chłopca na grzbiet. Nie marnując czasu odbił się od ziemi a następnie zaczął szybować w kierunku Eskoli . Na szczęście podróż była tym razem spokojniejsza, ponieważ Draś dostał już nauczkę, więc tym razem leciał dużo wolniej. Dawl spędził ten czas na przeglądaniu informacji w Uru. Mecz między Gucionami a Dyziami skończył się wynikiem 7:4 dla tych pierwszych. Było to nie lada zaskoczenie, ponieważ zwycięzcy nie posiadali zbyt dużych sukcesów, podczas gdy Dyzie już dwa razy pod rząd wygrali mistrzostwa. Z tego, co chłopcu udało się w tym krótkim czasie przeczytać Guciony zastosowały jakąś nową taktykę, jednak nie zdążył sprawdzić, jaką, ponieważ w tym momencie Draś wylądował przed budynkiem szkoły. Chłopiec zszedł ze smoka i pogłaskał go pod brzuchem, a następnie poszedł w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Czuł wzrok Drasia na plecach. W końcu wszedł do Eskoli i spojrzał na zegar. Miał jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do pierwszej lekcji, więc tym razem dużo spokojniej zaczął przyglądać się wnętrzu szkoły. Korytarze były zapełnione przepięknymi roślinami, roiło się od istot stworzonych z mocy żywiołów, które witały uczniów a tabliczki zamiast stać w miejscu zbliżały się do dzieci i wskazywały drogę. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na to żeby jedna podleciała od tyłu, do Dawla:

-Witaj młodzieńcze. Czy mogę Ci jakoś pomóc?

Dawl odskoczył jak poparzony z dłonią na piersi. W końcu ogarniając to, co się stało uspokoił się i powiedział speszonym głosem:

-Bardzo przepraszam. Nadal się nie przyzwyczaiłem do tego wszystkiego.

-Ależ nic się nie stało! To całkowicie normalne, że jeszcze wszystko wydaje się takie nowe i nieznane, ale uwierz mi przywykniesz. Więc, jak jestem w stanie ci pomóc?

Dawl spojrzał na zdjęcie planu odczytując numer sali, w której miał mieć godzinę wychowawczą.

-Szukam sali 37. Czy wie pani gdzie ona jest?

-Oczywiście. Spurvsne!- krzyknęła a obok niej natychmiast pojawił się wróbel wykonany z mocy śniegu.

-Słucham- odpowiedział.

-Czy mógłbyś zaprowadzić tego chłopca do sali 37?

-Nie ma problemu-, po czym zwrócił się do Dawla. -Chodź za mną.

-Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc- powiedział Dawl do tabliczki.

-Nie ma, za co! Miłego dnia życzę- odpowiedziała a następnie skierowała się do kolejnego z uczniów.

W krótkim czasie Spurvsne doprowadził Dawla do jego sali, a następnie pożegnał się i zniknął. Chłopiec rozejrzał się i w tłumie zobaczył Nieve, który stał samotnie w narożniku. Zwinnym krokiem przedarł się do kolegi.

-Cześć- powiedział wyciągając dłoń na przywitanie.

Nieve nie był do końca świadomy tego, co się dzieje, dookoła, więc wzdrygnął się, ale kiedy zobaczył Dawla wyluzował.

,,Kurczę jego oczy znowu są różowe. Możliwe, że jednak mi się wczoraj naprawdę przewidziało’’- pomyślał, ale z tyłu głowy miał przeczucie, że chodzi o coś więcej.

-Cześć- powiedział Nieve i ścisnął dłoń na przywitanie.

-Jak tam po wczorajszym dniu? Rodzice raczej nie byli zachwyceni tym ile czasu trzeba było po nas sprzątać, prawda?

-Nie było wcale tak źle. Mówiłem ci, przecież, że nie pracują sami. Ekulima w mgnieniu oka wysprzątały kawiarnię oczywiście na koniec pytając, kto był pierwszy-powiedział przewracając oczami.

-Wy to z nimi macie ciekawe życie- zaśmiał się Dawl.

-Nie da się ukryć- powiedział Nieve z lekkim uśmiechem.

Obaj zaczęli chichotać, aż w końcu Dawl spytał:

-Jak ci wczoraj poszło? Mi niestety nie udało się poznać wszystkich kolegów, ledwo zdążyłem połowę zanim skończył się czas.

-Szczerze nie jestem lepszy. Oprócz ciebie poznałem tylko Tamsę i Hewę. Chciałem jeszcze pogadać z dziewczyną, z którą wczoraj rozmawiałeś, ale nie było za bardzo okazji a kiedy już prawie mi się udało zobaczyłem, że była bardzo rozgniewana no i moi rodzice powiedzieli, że musimy już iść- westchnął.

Dawl miał nadzieję, że uda mu się utrzymać mimikę twarzy.

,,Kolejny skutek mojej decyzji.’’- pomyślał czując suchość w gardle. ,,Zrobię wszystko, aby to naprawić.’’- obiecał sobie w duchu.

-Nic nie szkodzi. W weekend umówiłem się z nią na spotkanie żeby polatać na Drasiu i na Uhin. Chcesz się przyłączyć?

-Na serio m...mmm...mogę?- zaczął się jąkać.

-Pewnie. Będzie to idealna okazja żebyście się zapoznali- powiedział klepiąc chłopca po ramieniu.

Nieve przez chwilę nic nie odpowiedział spuszczając wzrok, więc zaniepokojony Dawl zaczął się tłumaczyć:

-Nie musisz oczywiście. Myślałem tylko, że...- nie zdążył dokończyć, bo wtedy Nieve popatrzył na niego z szerokim uśmiechem i powiedział:

-Dziękuję.

Kolega był bardzo poruszony, więc Dawl wzruszył ramionami i z życzliwym uśmiechem powiedział:

-Nie ma, za co. Tak robią koledzy prawda?- spytał i wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję.

Klasa natychmiast stanęła w rzędzie czekając na wychowawczynię, która pojawiła się kilka minut później i zaprosiła uczniów do środka. Dawl usiadł razem z Nieve w ostatniej ławce wykonanej z mocy prądu. Nauczycielka po szybkim sprawdzeniu obecności zwróciła się do wychowanków:

-Witam droga klaso 1f. Jak już od wczoraj wiecie będę waszą wychowawczynią i nauczycielem historii przez następne cztery lata. Na imię mam Zemija Terde i jest to mój piętnasty rok pracy w tej placówce. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wam przekazać jak najwięcej wiedzy historycznej- powiedziała z łagodnym uśmiechem, ale chwilę później jej mina stwardniała. -Oczywiście, jeśli nasz wszechwiedzący wódz mnie z tej roboty nie wyrzuci. I tu chcę wam drodzy uczniowie coś na początku zaznaczyć-powiedziała ogarniając całą klasę lodowatym spojrzeniem. -**Historia jest jedna**, więc każdy, kto próbuje w niej grzebać jest zwyczajnym manipulatorem i oszustem. To, co się teraz dzieje to po prostu jakiś absurd. Na każdym kroku widoczne są różne przekręty i manipulacje jednak obywatele łykną wszystko, jeśli człowiek, który je rozprzestrzenia jest czempionem natury. Niewinni dorośli, osoby starsze a nawet dzieci są pozbawione wolności i prześladowane tylko, dlatego, że pewna osoba podczas wojny straciła bliskich a teraz próbuje się odegrać na tych, którzy nawet nie chodzili wtedy po tym świecie- wycedziła przez zęby. - To jest po prostu karygodne i wygląda na to, że nasza cywilizacja zamiast iść naprzód cofnęła się kilka tysięcy lat wstecz. Otóż moi drodzy uważam, że demokracja mimo swoich oczywistych wad jest najlepszym możliwym ustrojem. Jeśli żyjemy w państwie, w którym linią obrony wszystkich ,,ważnych’’ osób oskarżonych o jakieś przestępstwo jest obawa przed tym, że poszkodowany posługiwał się zakazanym żywiołem a głupi lud to wszystko kupuje jak ciepłe bułeczki, to strach pomyśleć, co będzie dalej. I to nazywamy państwem prawa, które za wszelką cenę chroni swoich obywateli?- zapytała a jej oczy zabłysły bursztynowo a sprzęty w klasie niezauważalnie zaczęły drżeć.

-Bo jak dla mnie to moglibyśmy już dawno przestać mydlić sobie oczy i zorientować się, że to, co teraz jest to kompletne przeciwieństwo sprawiedliwości i wolności- powiedziała kładąc nacisk na każde słowo. - Reasumując chcę już teraz zaznaczyć, że podczas uczenia was historii nie będę jej jakkolwiek upiększać jak jakąś bajkę, a informacje, które nabędziecie będą często niezgodne z przekonaniami ogółu. Oprócz tego możecie oczekiwać częstych dygresji z mojej strony do tego, co się dzisiaj dzieje, ponieważ uważam, iż jest to najlepszy sposób pokazania wam jak działają pewne mechanizmy i do jak katastrofalnych skutków mogą doprowadzić. Proszę nie pisać skarg do dyrektora tylko wprost powiedzieć mi, z czym się nie zgadzacie, bo jestem bardzo chętna do dyskusji. Jeśli ktoś się boi, że go zapamiętam i będę dręczyć do końca szkoły to mogę wam obiecać, że owszem nie mam czasu, aby być miłą, ale nie mam również czasu, aby być wredną- powiedziała a jej głos lekko złagodniał. –Skoro mamy to już za sobą przejdźmy do głównego tematu dzisiejszych zajęć a mianowicie spraw wychowawczych. Nasza placówka w celu lepszego zapoznania was z przedmiotami podjęła decyzję, że przez następne dni odbywać będą się dwie lekcje o długości dwa razy dłuższej niż zwykle. Oczywiście plan w przyszłym tygodniu się zmieni, ale o tym poinformuję was przez gospodarza klasy. No i właśnie tutaj przyda nam się pewna rzecz- powiedziała i pstryknęła palcami.

Z podłogi nagle wyłoniła się gigantyczna maszyna, która zasłoniła całą tablicę. Widniał na niej napis Sprinceps 7643.

-To droga klaso jest najnowszy model maszyny sprawdzającej wasze kompetencje. Działa ona tak, że po włączeniu zbiera o was informacje i wybiera osobę najbardziej powołaną na dane stanowisko. Jest to na pewno bardzo pomocna rzecz w dobieraniu odpowiednich pracowników, albo jak w tym przypadku gospodarza klasy. Jednakże...-zaczęła a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech- według mnie jest coś jeszcze ważniejszego niż kompetencje. Dlaczego tyle inteligentnych osób musi ustępować miejsca często mniej wykształconym? Otóż moi państwo, odpowiedzią na to jest zwykle brak charyzmy i determinacji do spełniania swoich celów. Myślicie, że wszystkie zamożne osoby dostały bogactwo podane na tacy?- zapytała, po czym prędko dodała. -No dobra część pewnie tak. Szczególnie ci Sugihi- powiedziała z obrzydzeniem na twarzy. -To już są po prostu świnie, które mają czelność skarżyć się w wywiadzie na żywo, dlaczego szpitale nie są wyposażone w najbardziej eleganckie stroje i nie serwują najwykwintniejszych posiłków- powiedziała z dezaprobatą i machnięciem ręką. -Ale mniejsza o to. Oprócz tych jakże ,,inteligentnych’’ osób większość musiała twardo harować, żeby osiągnąć to, co mają. Więc proszę was nie krępujcie się i jeśli macie jakieś marzenia to nie pozwólcie im umrzeć. A teraz czy jest tu ktoś, kto chciałby zostać gospodarzem klasy?- zapytała życzliwym tonem. 

Przez chwilę nastała cisza. Przerwała ją dopiero dziewczyna o purpurowych włosach.

-Jestem chętna- powiedziała Geni pewnym siebie głosem dumnie unosząc głowę.

-No i znakomicie- odpowiedziała wychowawczyni z szerokim uśmiechem. - Zastępcę i skarbnika wybierzemy kiedy indziej, bo mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. A skoro o tym mowa- powiedziała i podeszła do biurka widocznie czegoś szukając.

-Zapomniałam papierów...-powiedziała z niedowierzaniem. -Bardzo was przepraszam, ja też muszę się do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczaić. Za chwilę wrócę, tylko proszę zachowujcie się w tym czasie odpowiedzialnie- zakończyła, po czym nie dając szansy uczniom na reakcję szybkim krokiem wyszła z sali i poszła do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Klasa była w takim szoku, że przez kilka minut siedziała bezruchu nie odzywając się. Później zaczęły się ciche szepty. Dawl widząc, że sytuacja złagodniała zwrócił się do Nieve.

-Ciekawa wychowawczyni nam się trafiła.

-No. Trochę jakby miała odmienne osobowości, ale ten jej wykład naprawdę mi zaimponował. Szczerze już nie mogę się doczekać lekcji historii.

-Ja tak samo. Może tym razem ktoś mnie zaciekawi tym przedmiotem- zaśmiał się Dawl. - Jak myślisz, po co poszła?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie jakieś następne sprawy wychowawcze.

-Mhmmm- zastanawiał się Dawl a następnie zmienił temat. -Mógłbyś mi pokazać te koleżanki, które wczoraj poznałeś.

-Oczywiście-odpowiedział chłopiec a następnie dyskretnie palcem wskazał pierwszą ławkę przy biurku.

Dziewczyny wyglądały jak zupełne przeciwieństwa. Niższa posiadała jasne jak gwiazdy włosy ułożone na bok. Druga natomiast była o wiele wyższa od Morke i posiadała długie czarne jak noc włosy, które zasłaniały jej twarz. Rozmawiały ze sobą i w tym też można było zobaczyć kontrast charakterów. Blondynka tętniła życiem opowiadała o czymś głośno się śmiejąc a druga była przygnębiona i raczej skupiła się na słuchaniu.

-Normalnie jak ogień i woda- powiedział żartobliwie. -Jednak z tego, co widzę to chyba nawet się lubią.

-Oj dużo bardziej niż myślisz- podstępnie stwierdził Nieve.

-Czyli?- zapytał patrząc z zaciekawieniem na kolegę

-Pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale to są bliźniaczki- powiedział, a Dawl szeroko otworzył usta ze zdumienia, czym bardzo rozbawił swojego rozmówcę.

-Na serio?

-Tak. Ta bardziej aktywna ma na imię Hewa a druga Tamsa. Cały czas trzymają się razem i Tamsa sprawia wrażenie ochroniarza. Jeśli więc będziesz z nimi rozmawiać, uważaj żeby jej nie rozzłościć, bo ona jest naprawdę straszna-powiedział i przełknął ślinę.

W tym momencie wróciła wychowawczyni i oznajmiła klasie następującą rzecz:

-Nasza szkoła, co roku organizuje wycieczkę integracyjną na tydzień. Będziecie na niej mogli spotkać uczniów innych szkół a co najważniejsze udało mi się zorganizować jeden dzień, w którym będziecie przeprowadzać wywiad ze zmarłym oficerem wojny Uiscetine. Rozdam wam teraz program wycieczki, z którym proszę się zapoznać w domu i regulamin do podpisania na koniec tygodnia.

Po rozdaniu papierów nauczycielka wyciągnęła z pod biurka duże pudło. Było wypełnione bransoletami. Nauczycielka wzięła jedną do ręki i zaprezentowała klasie.

-To jest Mankopotenco- wytłumaczyła a następnie jej dłoń zaświeciła się brązowym kolorem i bransoletka zaczęła lewitować. -Ze względów bezpieczeństwa każdy uczeń klas pierwszych dostaje taką. Jest to urządzenie, które będzie monitorować wasze funkcje życiowe, rozwój osobisty no i najważniejsze nie będziecie mogli korzystać ze swojej mocy bez zgody nauczyciela- powiedziała takim tonem jakby nie do końca w to wierzyła. -Nie musicie się martwić o to, że będzie je widać, ponieważ Mankopotenco przyjmują taką formę, jaką będziecie chcieli-zaprezentowała to klasie, kiedy bransoletka zmieniła swój kolor na fioletowo-granatowy z wystającymi piórami ptaków i chodząca po niej małpką. -Zachęcam was, więc do puszczenia wodzy fantazji –zaśmiała się widząc miny swoich wychowanków. -Proszę teraz żeby każdy z was wziął jedną Mankopotenco.

Wszyscy zaczęli zakładać bransolety. Kiedy Dawl wyposażył się w swoją i założył ją na przegub dłoni urządzenie w tempie ekspresowym zebrało informacje i zmieniło kolor na złoty. Chodził po niej mały pomarańczowy smoczek. Obok pojawił się też gigantyczny napis NNZ z rydwanem numer 83 i postać Yanzu walczącego z czempionem ziemi w swoim pierwszym Pojedynku Żywiołów. Oprócz tego na samej górze Mankopotenco znajdował się napis Dawl Crau.

,,Już lubię to cudeńko.’’- pomyślał gładząc obrazy na bransoletce. 

Klasa w większości była zadowolona. Byli oczywiście tacy, którym wizja nie bycia zdolnym do używania mocy przeszkadzała nawet, wtedy kiedy jeszcze nie poznali swojego żywiołu. Nauczycielka wydawała się czytać myśli swoich podopiecznych, więc zapewniła:

-Nie musicie oczywiście ich nosić poza terenem szkoły. Jednak przed wejściem do placówki jesteście zobowiązani przyodziać Mankopotenco i pokazać je ochroniarzowi, ponieważ inaczej się nie dostaniecie. Do końca lekcji nie będziecie już w stanie ich zdjąć. Jakieś pytania?- nie dostając odpowiedzi popatrzyła na zegar. Było jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do zakończenia lekcji.

-Teraz pragnę przejść do najważniejszej kwestii a mianowicie pracy grupowej. Chciałabym żebyście podzielili się w trzy sześcioosobowe grupy, które wykonają prezentację na temat swoich talentów. Nie będę wam mówiła jak to dokładnie ma wyglądać, bo jak mądra osoba kiedyś rzekła ,,Nigdy nie mów ludziom, jak coś zrobić. Powiedz im, co zrobić, a oni zaskoczą cię pomysłowością." Dałam wam temat, więc proszę dobierzcie się teraz w grupy, albo jeśli chcecie mogę sama was podzielić. Klasa jednak wzięła to w swoje ręce.

Siedząc z Nieve przez głowę Dawla przechodziła tylko jedna myśl:

,,Tylko nie Hozirgi. Błagam tylko nie Hozirgi’’- myślał nerwowo, kiedy zobaczył w tłumie chłopaka o czarnych włosach.

-Morke chcesz być z nami?- krzyknął próbując ukryć desperację. Chłopak podszedł do nich z krzesłem i powiedział:

-Chętnie. Jestem Morke- przedstawił się wyciągając dłoń do Nieve.

-Ni...

-Nieve Mervi. Syn Kape Zulaje i Kanu Mervi założycieli kawiarni Kohvik. Twoja mama wpadła na pomysł założenia jej po pojechaniu do Detentroku jednej z najlepszych kawiarni w Bomeo. Twój tata oprócz pracy w Kohvik zajmuje się tworzeniem medykamentów na choroby genetyczne. Ostatnio udało mu się nawet wynaleźć nowe lekarstwo na Teadlikkus. Coś mi umknęło?- zapytał ze znajomym uśmieszkiem.

-Ską...skądddd...-nie mogąc się wysłowić Nieve zaskoczony popatrzył na, Dawla, który nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

-Nie martw się. Ze mną też tak zrobił. Widać, że coś u niego nie do końca styka-powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem.

Morke wzruszył ramionami.

-Nic nie poradzę na waszą zazdrość o to, że wiem więcej od was- odgryzł się.

Po chwili do ich biurka podeszła Hewa promiennym uśmiechem patrząc na jednego z nich. Zaraz za nią podążała bliźniaczka.

-Cześć Nieve. Możemy dołączyć?

-Pewnie- powiedział, po czym przedstawił Dawla i Morke.

-Miło nam- przywitali się obaj podając dłoń na powitanie.

-Nam też. Mam na imię H...

-H...-Morke już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Dawl posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Na szczęście blondynka niczego nie usłyszała, więc kontynuowała przedstawianie się. Tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o jej bliźniaczce, która wyostrzyła wzrok i morderczym spojrzeniem obdarzyła Morke, on zaś nie pozostawał jej dłużny.

,,Jeszcze tylko jedna osoba. Dalej ludzie.’’- pomyślał Dawl i wtedy odkrył coś przerażającego. Wszystkie grupy były już pełne a jedyną osobą, która została był...

,,No to po prostu mogę zapaść się pod ziemię.’’- pomyślał, kiedy Hozirgi zbliżył się do ich ławki. Dawl wiedział, że Lokke już dawno powinno zadziałać, mimo tego bał się czy aby na pewno wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Było to przecież jego pierwsze użycie tej sztuczki, więc krew zamarzła mu w żyłach na samą myśl niepowodzenia. Na szczęście jak się okazało obawy były całkowicie niepotrzebne.

-Witam. Mam na imię Hozirgi- powiedział i Dawl dziękował w duchu, że Morke tym razem nie zaczął swojej rutyny.

-Nieve.

-Hewa.

-Tamsa.

-Morke.

Pierworodny Erciusa w końcu zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i powiedział:

-Dawl. Miło mi cię poznać- przywitał się w duchu myśląc ,,obiecuję, że jakoś ci to wszystko wynagrodzę’’.

Grupa usiadła w kółku i zaczęli dyskutować, Dawl ich nie słuchał, ponieważ miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Była to Tamsa siedząca trochę z boku i patrząca na niego lodowatym spojrzeniem. Wtedy też zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę i wszyscy zaczęli powoli opuszczać klasę. Dawl wziął plecak, po czym zobaczył, że dziewczyna o czarnych włosach położyła kartkę na ławce przy nim i opuściła salę. Chłopiec spojrzał na papier, na którym widniały słowa:

,,Jesteś dumny z tego, co zrobiłeś? Czy było to dla Ciebie takie zabawne jak ten chłopak się ośmieszył? Żal mi Ciebie.’’

Dawl poczuł krople potu na karku. Wsadził kartkę do najgłębszej kieszeni plecaka.

,,No już lepiej być nie mogło’’- pomyślał ze zgrozą zastanawiając się, dlaczego Tamsa nie powiedziała nic Hozirgiemu. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że sytuacja wydawała się dramatyczna. W końcu uspokoił się, a następnie poszedł w kierunku sali 28, ponieważ tam miała się odbywać następna lekcja.

Tym razem był tak zestresowany, że nie rozmawiał z nikim podczas przerwy. W końcu usłyszał dzwonek i następny nauczyciel zaprosił ich do środka. Kiedy z Morke zajął miejsce w środkowej ławce od strony drzwi, wyczuł zupełnie inną atmosferę panującą w pomieszczeniu. Powietrze wydawało się chłodne, brakowało odpowiedniego oświetlenia, a nauczyciel patrzył na nich żelaznym spojrzeniem w piwnych oczach. Mimo niskiego wzrostu i drobnej sylwetki sprawiał wrażenie osoby bardzo silnej i trudnej do przewidzenia. Siwe włosy sterczały na jego głowie jak u jakiegoś naukowca a duże czarne okulary jeszcze bardziej wzmacniały ten efekt. Nawet zwykły czerwony sweter, w który był ubrany wydawał się wyglądać jak jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

-Witajcie uczniowie- powiedział po dłuższej chwili głębokim głosem. -Mam na imię Pisika Bront i będę waszym nauczycielem od Spatiuminte. Nie łudźcie się, że przez te wszystkie lata uda wam się zgłębić choćby ćwiartkę wiedzy o tym przedmiocie. Nawet ja nie mogę się pochwalić połową wiedzy na ten temat, ponieważ jest on tak obszerny i zróżnicowany. Skoro przy tym jesteśmy mam pytanie, czy ktoś z was w prosty sposób potrafi opisać miejsce, które nazywamy Spatiuminte?

Do odpowiedzi wyrwał się Eldur:

-Jest to miejsce, z którego czerpiemy moc.

Nauczyciel nie był zadowolony odpowiedzią.

-Jak masz na imię?- spytał chłodno.

-Eldur proszę pana- odpowiedział mniej pewnym siebie głosem.

-Ty jesteś tym uczniem, który został przeniesiony prawda?- zapytał, na co chłopak kiwnął głową. -Teraz znam już chyba powód. Ale pomijając, czy jest jeszcze tutaj jakaś osoba, która potrafi już posługiwać się własnym żywiołem?

Tylko jedna ręka została uniesiona w górę i Dawl pierwszy raz od początku dnia zobaczył Akvo. Szczerze zaczynał już myśleć, że dziewczyna jest chora, ale musiał jej zwyczajnie wcześniej nie dostrzec w tłumie.

-A jak ty się zwiesz młoda damo?

-Akvo profesorze.

-No i tak macie się do mnie zwracać- odpowiedział wyraźnie zadowolony. -Proszę pana to było w przedszkolu. Jednak pozwalam wam jeszcze nazywać mnie psorem. Co do twojej definicji- przeniósł wzrok na Eldura. -Bzdura. Jeśli na prawdę myślisz, że jest to miejsce, z którego tylko czerpiesz moc to widocznie nie uważałeś na lekcjach albo nauczyciel, którego miałeś był niekompetentny- powiedział z niesmakiem. -Szczerze to nawet bym się nie zdziwił, jak teraz widzę, co niektórzy wyprawiają. Wszyscy się skupiają tylko nad tą mocą żywiołów, bo to takie interesujące i kupi uwagę uczniów. Otóż droga młodzieży wiecie, co jest na prawdę ciekawe? Jakbyście zareagowali gdybym zdradził wam, że każdy z was w tej chwili używa swojego żywiołu?- zapytał i widząc szok na twarzach większości uczniów kontynuował obojętnie. -Niesamowite prawda? A jednak nie jest to nic nadzwyczajnego. Każda istota we wszechświecie, nawet nieświadomie używa swojego żywiołu. A wiecie dlaczego?

-Bo bez niego nie moglibyśmy żyć- powiedziała pewnie Akvo.

-Bingo. Dostaje pani ode mnie pszczółkę. Proszę o niej pamiętać, bo przyda się przy wystawianiu ocen końcowych- powiedział zachwycony wiedzą uczennicy i pstryknął palcami. Obok nauczyciela pojawiła się mała pszczółka wykonana z mocy roślin. Elegancko podfrunęła do Akvo i wylądowała na Mankopotenco. Chwilę później wtopiła się w urządzenie. -Jak mądrze wasza koleżanka powiedziała wszystkie istoty, niezależnie, gdzie są czerpią esencję życiową z jakiegoś żywiołu. Jednak to właśnie wy macie największą szansę nauczenia się kontroli nad nim. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ już od najmłodszych lat byliście świadkami używania przeróżnych mocy, podczas gdy większość wszechświata już od dawna uważa je wyłącznie za mity i bajki opowiadane na dobranoc. Jak rozumiem każdy z was jest bardzo zdeterminowany, aby poznać swój żywioł, prawda?- zapytał a klasa natychmiast potwierdziła te przypuszczenia. -Wykonaliście już według mnie, pierwszy krok, ponieważ uważam, że determinacja i chęć do samodoskonalenia to kawałeczek drogi, którą musicie przebyć żeby uznać wasze życie za udane. Jednak...-i tu przerwał patrząc prosto w oczy każdego z wychowanków. -Wiecie, co jest najważniejszą rzeczą potrzebną do osiągnięcia celów? Powiem wam: jest to wiedza. Możecie być napaleni i wypełnieni chęcią sukcesu, ale bez przynajmniej odrobiny wiedzy nic nie osiągniecie. Uważajcie teraz- powiedział a na tablicy pokazał się rysunek jakiejś potrawy. - Czy ktoś z was wie, co to takiego?

\- Oilasko profesorze- odpowiedziała Hewa.

-Bardzo dobrze. Jeszcze jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź i będzie pszczółka-pogratulował uczennicy. -Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą jest to przepyszna tradycyjna potrawa serwowana tylko raz w roku. Jeśli któremuś z was ślinka cieknie na sam jej widok, radzę wam posłuchać. Wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom smak samego Oilasko jest nijaki i bez wyrazu. Więc, w czym tkwi haczyk?- spytał z błyskiem w oczach.-A mianowicie w sosie Ukus. To on dopiero dodaje potrawie jej niepowtarzalnego słodko-kwaśnego smaku, za który jest tak ceniona. Dla mnie właśnie to obrazuje waszą drogę w samodoskonaleniu. Wasza determinacja jest dopiero podstawą tego przepysznego dania, ale to dopiero sos wypełniony wiedzą da oczekiwany rezultat. Ja mogę wam tę wiedzę przekazać, oczywiście, jeśli jesteście gotowi słuchać i zadawać pytania- powiedział a twarz lekko mu złagodniała. -Część naszej nauki będzie oczywiście poświęcona mocy żywiołów, ale nie jestem pseudo nauczycielem, który tylko takimi tanimi sztuczkami potrafi zaciekawić- prychnął. -A skoro przy tym jesteśmy to wróćmy do tematu zajęć- powiedział i lekko machnął ręką. Przed dziećmi z mocy wody powstała duża przestrzeń w kształcie okręgu. –Spatiuminte, droga młodzieży w starożytnych językach dosłownie oznacza ,,przestrzeń wymiarów’’. Jest ona miejscem, w którym zyskujecie dostęp do wszystkiego, co niewidoczne gołym okiem. Możecie w niej manipulować czasem, miejscem i jesteście w stanie wejść do świata myśli i wspomnień. Nie są to oczywiście wszystkie sekrety tego miejsca, ale na razie nie chcę wam uprzykrzać życia napływem informacji. Jednak definicja, że ,,jest to miejsce, z którego czerpiemy moc’’ na mojej lekcji nie przejdzie- powiedział a okrąg podzielił się na cztery pionowe części, w których były zapisane kolejno: czas, miejsce, świat myśli i wspomnień i w ostatniej, która była największa znajdowały się trzy znaki zapytania. -Proszę tego nie zapamiętywać, bo jest tu błąd. Wie ktoś jaki?- tylko Akvo uniosła rękę w górę. Profesor jednak nie udzielił jej głosu. -Pani już dostała pszczółkę. No dobrze skoro nie wiecie, wielu popełnia błąd dzieląc tę przestrzeń na części, jakby te działały oddzielnie. Otóż jest to zwykła bujda, ponieważ przenikają się one nawzajem, w każdym momencie- powiedział a linie w okręgu natychmiast zniknęły, słowa zaczęły się przemieszczać po całej przestrzeni.

-Przykładem są wasze narodziny. Na pewno niektórzy zauważyli, że wiedzą coś, czego nigdy się nie uczyli. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ na początku życia zostajecie obdarzeni częściową wiedzą poprzednich pokoleń. Jest to dla mnie malutkie światełko na końcu tunelu, ponieważ czy tego chcemy czy nie społeczeństwo cały czas zwiększa swoją inteligencję -powiedział z grymasem na twarzy. -Już zupełnie inną sprawą jest to, co z nią robimy. Nie da się ukryć, że bez Spatiuminte nie bylibyśmy w stanie kompletnie zgłębić historii, organy prawne miałyby dużo większy problem z wyłapywaniem przestępców, a ci ,,wielcy’’ wojownicy nie mieliby dostępu do tak wielu sztuczek, więc Pojedynki Żywiołów stałyby się dużo mniej ciekawe-stwierdził przewracając oczami. -Wiecie, co cechuje tych najlepszych? Niektórzy pewnie by odpowiedzieli, że siła, ale to zaledwie czubek góry lodowej. Idealnym przykładem jest Muza. Mimo, że nie jest ona szczególnie potężną wojowniczką, a moc czerpie głównie z gniewu, jednak ma twardą obronę mentalną. To dzięki niej czempionka lodu była pewnym wyzwaniem dla Yanzu. Nie mówię oczywiście, że czempion natury ma braki w tym temacie. Twierdzę tylko, że w walce wasze umiejętności w posługiwaniu się tą przestrzenią często decydują o wygranej lub porażce. Mogę nawet postawić hipotezę, że jeśli by wziąć uczestnika numer jeden, który byłby na wysokim poziomie w używaniu żywiołu, ale o zerowych umiejętnościach w Spatiuminte- powiedział i stworzył z mocy kamieni postać, a następnie ciągnął. -I zawodnika numer dwa, który ma w niej dużą biegłość za cenę kompletnego braku dostępu do żywiołu- tym razem pojawiła się istota z mocy wody.

-To zawodnik numer jeden nie miałby żadnych szans i nie byłby nawet w stanie zadrasnąć swojego przeciwnika- powiedział, a w jego piwnych oczach widać było, że czegoś od nich oczekiwał.

,,Jeszcze czego. Stary dziad nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi.’’- prychnął ten dziwny głos w głowie Dawla i dopiero teraz chłopiec zorientował się, że nie brzmiał on tak samo jak ten, który usłyszał we śnie. Była to pewnego rodzaju ulga, ale z drugiej strony narzucała jeszcze więcej pytań. Kim była ta postać i czego chciała? Na te pytania odpowiedź miała przyjść później.

„Bądź cicho, bo nas usłyszy w tym Spatiuminte.”- szepnął w myślach i wtedy nauczyciel zrobił coś, co prawie spowodowało, iż duch Dawla był gotowy opuścić ciało i uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zimny wzrok profesora zdawał się zaglądać w każdą część chłopca, a ten czuł się jak sopel lodu. Profesor otworzył usta i Dawl już przygotowywał się na reprymendę...

-Nie zgadzasz się z czymś młodzieńcze?- zapytał a chłopiec podniósł wzrok, ale oczy nauczyciela były skierowane na osobę za nim. Szybko zerknął do tyłu i przypomniał sobie, że za nim siedział Eldur. Chłopak o czerwonych dredach siedział ze spuszczoną głową i wydawał się bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Był to przygnębiający widok, więc Dawl miał nadzieję, że nauczyciel odpuści. Ten jednak niemiłosiernie kontynuował.

-Zadałem pytanie- Eldur podniósł wzrok i już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale profesor go uprzedził. -Nie próbuj kłamać, ponieważ jestem w stanie usłyszeć twoje myśli. Musisz popracować nad obroną mentalną, jeśli będziesz kiedykolwiek chciał przed kimś coś ukryć. Teraz mów, co cię trapi.

Eldur w końcu wybuchł i krzyknął na nauczyciela:

-To, co profesor powiedział to zwykłe bujdy! Spatiuminte może być potężna, ale nie wierzę w to, że w walce uchroni ona użytkownika przed wszystkim. Moc żywiołów też się liczy i nie pozwolę sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej!- powiedział z gniewem, który po chwili go opuścił, a chłopiec zrozumiał, co zrobił. Z przerażeniem popatrzył na nauczyciela, który... uśmiechał się lekko.

-Bardzo dobrze młodzieńcze. Może coś jeszcze z ciebie będzie- powiedział życzliwym głosem, a z twarzy powoli zniknął uśmiech. Zwrócił się do klasy. -Wielu wyznaję zasadę ,,Słuchaj się starszych osób, bo one wszystko wiedzą i nigdy się nie mylą’’. Należę do tych, którzy szczerze tymi słowami gardzą. Myślicie, że przez te wszystkie lata, które ze sobą spędzimy nie palnę jakiejś głupoty?- zapytał żartobliwie. -Otóż przykro mi to powiedzieć, ale zdarzy się tak na pewno nie raz, a nawet, jeśli będę mówić rzeczy, które są niepodważalne to nigdy nie czujcie się tak jakbyście nie mogli ze mną o nich dyskutować. Ja nie jestem jakimś katem, który będzie was karał za posiadanie wątpliwości. Wręcz przeciwnie jest to dla mnie dowód, że jesteście osobami inteligentnymi i wysuwającymi własne wnioski. I za to młodzieńcze należy ci się pszczółka Adimen- powiedział i tym razem powstała dużo większa i piękniejsza pszczoła, która podfrunęła do Eldura. Ta jednak nie wtopiła się w jego bransoletę, ale usiadała na niej i patrzyła na chłopca w napięciu. -Jak pewnie widzisz jest ona inna od pozostałych. Adimen posiada wiedzę zbliżoną do mnie, więc jeśli będziesz miał kiedykolwiek jakieś niejasności to jej pytaj. To pierwszy raz od wielu lat, kiedy podarowałem taką uczniowi, więc możesz czuć się z siebie dumny. A teraz...-zaczął niewinnie. -Czas zobaczyć, kto z nas ma rację. Niestety jedyną metodą, jaką widzę będzie po prostu odegranie sytuacji, którą wcześniej opisałem. My dwaj wcielimy się w zawodników. Wielka szkoda, nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko do tego dojdzie, ale mówi się trudno- powiedział z fałszywą skruchą.

,,Dobra zmieniam zdanie. Uwielbiam gościa. Masz się na jego lekcjach skupiać, zrozumiano chłopcze?’’- groźnie powiedział głos w głowie Dawla, któremu całkowicie odebrano mowę. Klasa nie była w lepszym stanie, a niektórzy nie potrafili ukryć podniecenia.

\- C....c.....coooo?- zapytał Eldur z miną jakby właśnie świat odwrócił się do góry nogami.

-Po pierwsze słucham- odpowiedział profesor widocznie pojąc się zakłopotaniem ucznia. -A po drugie dobrze słyszałeś. Trzeba rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości, żebyście wszyscy nie wierzyli w brednie, które będziecie przekazywać późniejszym pokoleniom, przez co cykl się powtórzy. Nie mam zamiaru przyczynić się do powstania pokolenia idiotów nawet, jeśli okaże się, że to ja jestem w błędzie. 

Eldur chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale nauczyciel go uprzedził:

-Oczywiście, że nie tutaj. Moim marzeniem nie jest posiadanie sali, która wygląda jak pobojowisko. Znam idealne miejsce na takie sytuacje- powiedział będąc już myślami gdzie indziej. -Droga młodzieży proszę wstać z krzeseł- rozkazał i wszyscy posłusznie tak zrobili. Następnie nauczyciel wyciągnął obie ręce i każdy uczeń został otoczony mocą elektryczności. Dawl nie mogąc się powstrzymać dotknął energii, przez co doznał uczucia łaskotek.

-Proszę wszystkich o pozostanie w miejscu, ponieważ nie chciałbym przemieścić kogoś do nieodpowiedniej lokalizacji- ostrzegł uczniów a następnie jeden po drugim wszyscy zaczęli znikać w oślepiającym blasku.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Dawl zobaczył przed teleportacją **_była postać o jasno szkarłatnych oczach._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się wam spodobał. Sorka, że tak długo musieliście na niego czekać. Do następnego:)))))


End file.
